Into Fiction
by CatLover2032
Summary: Rose was just an average girl until she went into the world of her favorite movie. As she tries to find a way back home, she tries not to disrupt the plot. But of course, things don't quite go as planned. (HowlxOC)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction! *squeals* This is based on the movie but with my oc inserted. Of course, this is a Howl/OC fic. I'm so sorry... Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. I envy you, Hayou Miyazako!**

**Prologue**

The sound of ringing filled my ears as the microwave called. I opened the microwave and took the paper bag out. Closing the door shut, I tore the bag open and poured the hot popcorn into a bowl.

"Oh my gosh! Rose! Hurry up!" A voice called out in urgency.

I ran as fast as I could, managing not to trip on my way. Wasting no time, I went to the living room. My roommates sat on the couch as they waited. "Hurry! Howl's Moving Castle is about to start", one of my roommates –Anna, squealed.

Her blonde hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Her light green eyes playfully glared at me for my tardiness. Next to her was my other roommate, Sam. She rolled her blue eyes at Anna and clutched tightly onto her Totoro doll. As her habit, she blew at a stray black hair that covered blue her eyes. I plop myself right between them as the movie started. I smiled throughout the movie. Everything Hayou Miyazako made was a masterpiece. I played around with my necklace that said 'Howl ate my heart'. I glanced at my two friends. Anna was loudly chewing at her popcorn while Sam was staring at the screen as if her life depended on it. I chuckled at the two. We were university students but we've been friends since middle school. All my life I've been living in London, I was never the type that wants to go abroad.

"Why can't there be a man like Howl? Anna groaned in annoyance. I smirked at the dreamer.

"Would you really want a vain, playboy as your boyfriend?" I retorted. Anna tapped her chin and looked up as if to think of her decision. I playfully shoved her in which she returned.

"Would you guys just shut up? I'm watching the movie." Sam snapped, her eyes trained onto the screen. Anna stuck her tongue out which Sam noticed and reached over to bonk the blonde on the forehead. Sam took out her phone that buzzed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the text.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing bad. My grandma's train got delayed so she won't be able to arrive by tomorrow." Sam answered, "At least it means more time for my parents to prepare her surprise birthday party."

I smiled. I liked Sam's grandma but didn't get to see her a lot since she lived in Skegness. She was friendly and was a really happy person. She was kind to everyone except– Anna grumbled in anger at the thought of the old woman. Sam's grandma was… traditional so she didn't get along with Anna, the party girl.

"That old hag… I can almost hear her voice. What's worse is her stuff is in our apartment." She complained.

"Can I see?" I asked Sam. She smirked and pulled out a medium sized paper bag. I rummaged through in excitement. I breathed in deeply at the smell of antique stuff. I soon pulled a candle out. It was a pearly purple with intricate design etched into it. The candlewick didn't show any signs of being used. Tied to the candle was a small card, which I read. _To Rose_

"This doesn't look old." I stated.

Sam blinked at the candle. "That's actually really old. I remember seeing it when I was a kid. Even my dad saw it when he was a kid. Grandma never let us touch the candle. Says something about a superstition."

"Ooooh." Anna snapped into attention. "Let's hear it."

"My grandma told me this superstition that when you blow the fire of the candle, you will have a life changing event", she explained. I raised an eyebrow at her. Sam wasn't the kind of person that cares for superstitions. "But it's strange, this is Grandma's prized possession but why's it here and why would she give it to you."

I looked at the candle. It didn't look special to me.

* * *

I leaned into my seat when I finished the last page of my essay. I glanced at my room as rock music blasts into my headphone. Anime posters covered my walls and a small shelf that held books was sticking out like a sore thumb. I couldn't get my thought off of what Sam said. "Life changing event, huh", I wondered. I pulled at the rubber band, letting my brown hair fall above my shoulders. I looked at the candle and fiddled around with it. Unless I try it, there's no way I can go to sleep. Reaching for a matchbox from one of the drawers, I then lit the candle. I watched as the flame flickered. I widened my brown eyes before vigorously rubbing them. I looked at the flame and knew I wasn't daydreaming. There was something odd about the color of the flame. Something impossible. It was lilac, my favorite color. I soon blew the flame out. Nothing happened at all.

I looked around to see any changes, only to find nothing. I sighed, "What a waste of time."

I got up to get to bed when I felt a strange pain squeezing my heart. I could barely breathe. I fell to the ground with a thud when I no longer felt my legs. Images went through my mind.

_"What about you?" He asked as he turned to me._

_"Name's Rose."_

I screamed in pain, barely hearing my roommates banging on my door. I could feel as if my blood was boiling. I was starting to see red as the pain grew.

_"Do you think I'm cursed?" I asked._

_He looked at me confused, "You look pretty fine to me"._

_I sighed. This was never going to work. "It's just... Why am I here?"_

I clawed at the floorboards as if it could take the pain away.

_He looked at me, softly. I stared down at the ground._

_"What are you talking about, Rose?"_

_He reached a hand to touch my cheek but I flinched away from him. I could no longer take this anymore._

_"I'm not supposed to be here! None of this should have happen!"_

I can't stand the pain. I couldn't understand these voices in my head. For a while the pain slowly went away but so did my senses.

_"I don't want to change anything"_

Everything went black

**A/N: There! Done. Around 600+! It is a prologue so no wonder. Well, hope you like this story. Please Follow, Favorite and put a review on this.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! I can't believe I got ten reviews! On a prologue, especially! Nice progress... Well, here is chapter 1. Enjoy! Rose do the disclaimer!**

**Rose: No**

**CatLover: Don't make me call Howl... **

**Rose: ...CatLover2032 does not own Howl's Moving Castle...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been two years since I disappeared. Two years since I first came to this world. I had thought that this was all just a dream. But that thought soon dissipated after six months. Who would have thought that wish came true... I unconsciously placed a hand over my chest where my heart should be. I sighed in relief when I could still feel it beating with a rhythm. Yet it still ached from the pain two years tell you the truth, I didn't know where to go. i must have looked really strange when I first came. Wearing clothes that weren't what women should be wearing. I glared at a few who would stare at me. The first two months, I sat in an alley way. My mom would have disapproved of me smelling like trash. The pajamas I had worn were tattered and stain. I even had to take food from the trash. That's when I met Sophie. Just like in the movie, she was beautiful. She took me in. I was skeptical at first but soon got along with her. I tried to help in any way I could to repay her (Probably because of my pride). I even tried to help with the hats. Even though that didn't go to well...

I sat up and brush the dust off my lavender dress. I paced around my room, feeling the weird breeze go against my legs. It was still hard for me to get used to these clothes. "You really need to wear skirts more often." My mom used to say when I come home from playing soccer with my friends.

As I went down the stairs, I could tell the workers just left. They were probably gossiping about Howl. I rolled my eyes at the rumors. Eats hearts? More like jilting. I looked down at my necklace that hung around my neck. My thumb grazed over the writing of the pendant before flipping it over so that the words would go unnoticed. I soon saw Sophie standing in front of the mirror. She then started to pose. It was a bit ridiculous yet it made me excited, knowing that the story is about to start. Though with me in the way, I might send everything off-balance. Sophie soon frowned at her reflection and pulled her hat down. I sighed at her antics. I didn't understand what was her deal.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

She looked up with a smile."Off to see Lettie. Would you like to come?" I winced a bit. I might ruin the plot if I came. A part of me is telling me to stay but the other said I need to go. It has been a long time since I saw Lettie and who would miss the chance of meeting Howl. I then nodded and went with her. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

The town was busier than usual as the soldiers get ready for the war. Sophie and I ran to catch the tram before it left. I watch the soldiers walked in hands with a woman. the fact that they might never see each other again plagued my mind. War always came with death. The towns people wished the soldiers good luck. We opted on going through the alley rather than squeezing through the large crowd. I looked at Sophie who followed the directions on the paper she pulled out. She gasped when we saw a soldier guarding the weapons while I on the other hand watch curiously. I was pulled away by Sophie when the soldier looked at us sternly.

I knew that this is when we will meet those disgusting soldiers. I looked forward while Sophie looked down at her paper.I soon forced Sophie to a stop before she could bump into the soldier. The blonde soldier leaned on his elbow against the wall as his hand held his head. I glared at him but the fact that he was towering over us, didn't make me look terrifying.

"Hey. Looks like two little mice have lost their way." He said, grinning at Sophie. He then looked at me up and down. I clenched my fist furiously, refraining myself from punching the guy right in his face. He's the kind of men that gives soldiers terrible names.

Sophie stepped away from the blonde soldier while pulling me along, protectively. "Oh, no, we're not lost." She lied, shaking her head. We tried to walk past him but he blocked our away. I fumed. Figures...

"These little mice look thirsty. We should take them for a drink." He said as a soldier with a mustache came in. These guys can't take a hint.

"No thanks, my sister is expecting us." Sophie said as she looked down in fear.

"We _really _should be going." I spoke up, my eyes narrowed at the soldiers.

"The soldier with the mustache leaned closer, leering at us."They're pretty cute for mice." He commented. Any moment now, Howl will come for Sophie. Unlike Sophie, I looked at them, fearlessly knowing that Howl will teach these two a lesson.

"How old are you two anyway? You live around here?" The blonde soldier asked.

"Leave us alone." Sophie said firmly, taking another step back. She tugged on my sleeve and gave me a look saying not to provoke them.

"You see? Your mustache scares all the girls." The blonde soldier teased his friend. but the soldier shrugged of the comment.

"So? I think they look even cuter when they're scared." He replied.

I smirked. This is it. Howl will come in and place a hand on Sophie's shoulder. It happened as expected, only...

"There you are, sweetheart. Sorry, I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you and your friend." A smooth voice said. I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand placed over my shoulder. This was strange. This was supposed to happen to Sophie.

"Hey we're busy here." The blonde soldier snapped as the other straightened his back.

"Are you really? It looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." Howl said, a grin in his voice.

And with the flick of his finger, the two soldiers stood straight and walked away. I laughed as I watch the predicament that fell on the poor soldiers. The things you can do with magic always amazed me. Still giggling, I looked at Sophie who stared at me as if I had grown another head. I then looked at Howl who smiled at me. That smile made me stop laughing as I looked away from him. "Don't hold it against them." I looked up at him once more. He was handsome, I had to admit. With blonde hair and blue eyes. Though there was something about those eyes that made him look less human. "They're actually not all that bad." He said with a charming smile. The fact that he still kept his arm around my shoulder and looking at me was confusing. Why is he paying attention to me?

"Where to? I'll be your escort this evening." He said.

I was caught up by the fact that he was still looking at me, that I had forgotten where we were going. I looked at Sophie for help. Howl then looked at her as well.

"Oh, we're, um, just going to the bakery." She stuttered. I mentally face palmed and kicked myself. I can't believe I forgot a simple thing after watching the movie for who knows how long!

"Don't be alarmed but I'm being followed. Act normal." He told both of us. He went to grab my hand while Sophie took his arm as she clutched her free hand to her chest.

As we walked, I thought of the things that had gone wrong. I looked up at Howl, his smile never leaving his face. I quickly looked down when he caught my gaze. That's when I heard horrible sounds from behind us. I tensed,'The Witch of the Waste's henchmen!'

"Sorry. Looks like you two are involved." Howl said quietly as the henchmen appeared before us. They were more disgusting than in the movie. They were obsidian black. Almost looking like a plump man with a hat.

I noticed how calm Howl was. Trying not to let fear get to me, I remained strong which was hard to do since the obsidian creatures looked really frightening. I glanced up at the wizard and saw the excitement in his eyes as we took a sharp turn. "This way!" Sophie and I tried to keep up with him. We were then sprinting but more henchmen blocked our way.

Howl slipped his hand out of mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. He then did the same with Sophie. We suddenly shot up into the air and took to the sky. Adrenaline filled my system as I started praying that I won't fall to my death. "Now straighten your legs and start walking." Howl instructed, moving his hands to take our's. I instinctively did as I was told and Sophie hesitantly followed. I looked over at Sophie to see her shocked expression. "See not so hard, is it?" My bright green eyes looked down as I smiled. I could see the happy townspeople below us. I soon found myself laughing at the experience. Howl laughed along with me. "You are a natural." He commented. A part of me froze at his comment yet it didn't stop me from enjoying the wonderful sight.

We soon reached to the balcony of the bakery. Howl stood on the railing, as he set Sophie and I down. "I'll make sure to draw them off." He said. I watched as he let's go of Sophie's hand before I looked down at my left hand which was still held in his grip. "But wait a bit before you head back outside." He said, glancing at Sophie.

"Kay." Sophie said, dazed.

He then looked at me if I understood. Not knowing what to say, I nodded. "That's my girl." He grinned before he flew back and float quickly down to the ground. Sophie gasped and ran over to see if he had fallen. As soon as the adrenaline had finally left, I dropped to my knees.

"What just happened?" I asked myself.

* * *

"Sophie! Rose!" I looked up to see Lettie coming our way. She held her dress up so she wouldn't trip. When she reached us, she grasped our hands.

"Lettie." Sophie greeted.

"What's going on? Someone just told me you two floated down onto our balcony." Lettie stated, worried.

Sophie and I exchanged glances. "So that did happen. It wasn't a dream." Sophie said. A man then popped into the room.

"Lettie! Would you like to use my office?" He asked.

Lettie gave an apologetic smile. "I really should get back to work. Thank you, though." She declined and waved. I smirked when the man waved, smitten by the blonde beauty.

"Looks like someone has a _few _admirers." I teased, "Who shall be the noble that will take this fair maiden's hand in marriage?". I acted dramatically. Bowing like a gentleman, I took Lettie's hand and place a kiss on it. Lettie and Sophie laughed at my random acting. Lettie then realized what I was trying to do.

"Hey! Don't go changing the subject! Tell me what happened", she scolded. I groaned in disappointment when my plan was foiled.

Lettie soon led us behind the kitchen and we sat on the crates. Sophie told Lettie what had happened while I continued to bounce on the crate as I sat.

"He even seemed to have been charmed by Rose." Sophie added, causing Lettie to look at me with worry.

I made an unflattering snort,"Ha! Fat chance..."

'_Considering that he's in love with you, Sophie'_

"Wow, he must have been a wizard then." Lettie commented. While Lettie and Sophie talked about Howl. I thought over the meeting.

He had called me sweetheart when Sophie was supposed to be sweetheart. He commented on me being a natural which Sophie was supposed to be a natural. He called me _his_ girl. Sophie was supposed to be _his_ girl! I looked down at my left hand. I didn't do anything that might disrupt the plot. It must have been my presence. But that still doesn't explain Howl's behavior. This thinking is giving me a headache. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Lettie trying to get my attention. I looked at her, confused.

"Huh?", I asked. Lettie sighed and muttered,"Not you too..."

A crate was removed from the wall and a man stuck his head through. "Lettie, the chocolate eclairs are done." He said.

Lettie smiled at him,"Kay, I'll be right there".

The man nodded,"Thanks"

I leaned toward Lettie. "If I were you, I'd pick the chocolate eclair guy." I suggest with a teasing smile. Lettie rolled her eyes at my matchmaker act.

"Alright, we better get going then." Sophie said as she stood up. I sighed in disappointment and hopped off the crate. I walked over to her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing ok." Sophie told Lettie.

The three of us then walked out through the back door. Lettie greeted a man as he walked in, carrying a bag of flour.

"Now Sophie, do you really want to spent your life in that hat shop?" She asked seriously.

"The shop was so important to father. And I'm the eldest so I don't mind." Sophie replied with a smile.

Lettie shook her head,"I'm not asking what father would've wanted. I want to know what you want."

Lettie and I stared at Sophie for an answer. "Well..." The brunette started but was cut off by the delivery man.

"We'd better be going." Sophie said after Lettie and the man exchanged farewells.

"It's your life, Sophie. Do something for yourself for once, will you!" Lettie exclaimed.

"Bye, Lettie." Sophie said

She looked at me, "Aren't you coming?"

"You go on ahead. It'll just be a moment. I'll catch up." I assured and so she walked off. I could tell that Lettie wanted to tell me something. "What's wrong?"

Lettie looked at me in the eye. "Will you do me a favor?"

I chuckled. "It depends what kind of favor it is." I joked.

"Promise me that you'll stay by Sophie's side"

I did not expect that. For how long? When the plot ends I might be able to go home and be with my friends and family. But was it worth it to leave my new friends?

I hesitated but Lettie needed an answer. I smiled, "I promise"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! What have you gotten yourself into, Rose?! How will Rose be able to keep that promise? And how will she get back home? And what's with the attention from Howl? We'll find out later in the story. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I had just went to Korea for two weeks and look at the reviews! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! Here is chapter 2 of Into Fiction! Last time, Rose had unknowingly charmed Howl and made a promise with Lettie.**

**I hate this but I have to say that I do not own Howl's Moving Castle. I only own Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The way back to the shop was boring. I thought about the promise I had made and about Howl. The plot had already gone wrong and I didn't even do anything. I walked in to the shop and made a huge yawn while Sophie locked the door. "Tired, huh?" Sophie smiled as she lit the lantern. I chuckled but another yawn escaped from my mouth. I went to help Sophie when the bell above the door chimed. A woman walked in. My eyes widened in fear at the woman. She's...!

"I'm sorry, but the shop's closed now, ma'am." Sophie apologized. "I could have sworn I locked that door. Must have forgotten." No, you did, Sophie. I wanted to warn her that the woman was the Witch of the Waste but something stopped me.

_No, you've already caused trouble! Don't ruin the plot_, a voice said behind my mind.

I flinched away when the Witch of the Waste walked forwards. My blood went cold when she glanced at me as she walked past. "What a tacky shop. I've never seen such tacky little hats." The Witch commented. Just her presence gave me the chills. She then looked at Sophie. "Yet you're, by far, the tackiest thing here." I didn't like the Witch in the movie but to be with her in the same room frightens me. I had no remarks. She had magic, I don't. She could easily kill me before I could even touch her. I knew this but Sophie didn't.

The brunette frowned. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now." She said. She stomped across the room and held the door open. "The door is over here, ma'am. We're closed."

"Standing up to the Witch of the Waste." The witch smirked,"That's plucky."

"The Witch of the Waste!?" Sophie gasped.

I gasped when The Witch's henchmen appeared at the doorway. Before I could warn Sophie, the witch turned translucent and flew through the brunette. "Sophie!" I called out, running towards my friend. "The best part about that spell is that you can't tell anyone about it." The witch explained. She look at me, her smirk growing wider. With a flick of her hand, a surge of magic pushed me back. I then collided against the wall. My sight was blurred but I could tell that the smirk on the witch's face was gone. "Hm, it seems that you already have a spell on you. A _powerful _one at that." I blinked in surprise. I'm cursed...

"My regards to Howl." The Witch said. She finally left, the door slamming behind her. I tried to get up but the pain stopped me. I then slipped out of conscious.

* * *

_Where am I?_

I walked through the crowd. Was all the two years was just a dream? No... If it was, then I would be in my bedroom. I looked around for something I knew. "Hey! Get back here!" Someone bumped into me. I looked down to see a kid around twelve. "Howl...!" I gasped when I noticed the kid was the wizard. He blinked in confusion and surprise on how I knew his name.

"You won't get away, kid!"

I looked up to see a man running towards Howl and I. Instinctively, I took Howl's hand and ran off. I swiftly dodged and avoided anyone in the way with Howl in tow. After a while, we managed to get away. Kneeling over, I took a while to catch my breath. "Wow! All that soccer practice really paid off." I exclaimed. I looked to my right to see young Howl looking for the man. I stood up and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"You alright?" I asked. Howl jumped in surprise. I raised an eyebrow at him. It was a surprise that this kid would become a strong wizard _and _a player. The boy nodded. I sighed in relief. For some reason, I felt the need to protect the kid. Probably for the things he's been through.

"How did you know my name?"

I tensed at his question. I'm such an idiot! "W-well, I had a friend name Howl and he looked exactly like you!" I stuttered. It wasn't a total lie, was it? He didn't seem to believe me but he let it go. "Name's Rose." I greeted. We both shook hands.

"So... why was that man chasing you?"

"Because..."

"Yes?"

"I dumped his daughter"

I stared dumbly at him. "I see..." I mentally, no, I literally did a facepalm! I keep forgetting that he's a player even at a young age.

"That's gonna be a bad habit!" I scolded even though I knew nothing is going to change it. "What do you mean?" Howl asked. I thought for a moment. Should I tell him? I think it will be fine. "If you keep doing that, what will your special someone think?" I stated.

Howl raised an eyebrow at me, "Do _you _have a special someone?"

"Um..." Dang it! I hate it when kids ask me questions like that. "I don't have one yet" I said dumbly. I twitched in anger when Howl chuckled. That brat...

"But I'll meet him someday..." I added,"You will find yours too. So you better not let her watch another girl hanging around your neck."

Howl nodded but we both knew that won't stop him from breaking girls' hearts. "I hope you'll find him soon". I widened my eyes at what he just said but soon smiled.

"You know Howl? You're not that b-"

A pain shot through my head. "Rose!" Howl called out to me as I keeled over. He held onto my arm so i won't fall over.

"Rose!"

His voice was so far away.

* * *

"Rose!"

I muttered angrily. "Mom... For the last time...! I don't wanna go to piano lessons ever again... Have you seen the teacher? A she-devil, she is..." I was replied with a hit on the shoulder. I looked up to glare at...

"Sophie?"

The spell worked as expected. She was old and had wrinkles on her face. Her brown hair was now a dull shade of gray. She was hunched over. I was used to seeing this in the movie but now.

"PAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears began to fill the corners of my eyes. I crossed my arms over my stomach, in hopes that it won't explode from my case of giggles. Sophie glared daggers at me. "It's not funny!" She yelled.

I stood up straight. My face was now serious as I looked at her in the eye. "Of course it's not." I said but a smile threatened to show and I tried to hold down giggles. "It's _extremely _funny!" Suddenly I released another session of laughter.

As I tried to stop laughing, Sophie paced around and tried to calm down. I thought about young Howl and smiled. "Well it's not that bad." I said which made Sophie glanced at me. "Worst case scenario is that the Witch turned you into a cockroach and I might accidentally step on you." Sophie stared at me, wide-eyed. I nervously scratched the back of my neck. "Well that sure went to a dark place."

It was the next day when we heard Ms. Hatter knocking on our bedroom door. "Sophie? Rose?" She called, knocking onto the door. She tried to open the locked door.

"Don't come in here. I've got a bad cold. I don't want you to catch it." Sophie called to her.

"You sound ghastly, like some 90-year-old woman." You have no idea, Ms. Hatter. "Is Rose in there?"

"I am but I think I have a cold as well." I said with a loud ghastly cough.

"What a shame... And I wanted to see how nice you'd look with this hat I bought for you. It even has roses decorating it!" She exclaimed. Just because my name is Rose and I love roses, does not mean I want to wear a hat decorated with roses... Must. Resist. Urge. To. Grab. The. Hat. Out. Of. Her. Hands!

"We'll just stay in bed all day, so you go on." Sophie added.

"Well... If you insist." Ms. Hatter reluctantly said. As soon as her footsteps were gone, I helped Sophie get up.

"Up we go" My _old _friend mumbled.

"This isn't so bad, now, is it? You're still in pretty good shape and your clothes finally suit you." Sophie tried to cheer herself up. I could hear the workers laughing from downstairs."But you can stay here like this for long."

We tiptoed out of the room before I gently closed the door. Sophie winced when we heard something cracked. I grimaced when she grumbled about being old. After we grabbed some cheese and bread, we exit. A few men were talking about the missing prince. At least, something is going as planned. I covered my nose and mouth when I saw the train coming. Unfortunately, Sophie didn't see it. Sophie coughed from the smoke as I held her arm. "You alright, Soph?" I asked. At that moment, a kind man asked if we need help. "We'll be fine, but thanks for offering, that was really kind." Sophie mused.

We soon found a ride at the back of a cart. "Rose?" Sophie spoke. I looked at her with a smile. "What is it, Sophie?" She looked reluctant on asking.

"You told me you were an orphan, living on the streets for the rest of your life." She said. I remembered the lie.

"Yes..." I replied, uncertain. "But you were mumbling about your mother when I found you unconscious." She somewhat accused.

I soon realized what she meant. "Oh! I did have a family but they abandoned me when I was ten." I lied.

"I see, I'm sorry for asking." Sophie apologized. "It's fine."

As soon as we reached the borderline, the man shout at us. "You're crazy if you two do this!" He warned,"There's nothing but witches and wizards out there!"

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

"They're going to the Waste by themselves?" A woman asked the man.

"Says they're looking for a relative." He answered.

We soon had a rest after a long walk. I looked at the town before I took a bite of my bread. "I'll never get there with these legs." Sophie sighed. And it was true. I ended up having to wait for her. "At least my teeth haven't fallen out yet." She looked to her left and widened her eyes. "That would make a nice cane." She commented. I followed her gaze and noticed a large branch poking out of a bush.

"I'll get it." I told Sophie before she could get up. I ran over to the bush. I think I could get it out. I start to tug on it. With a few tugs, I managed to pull it out. I backed away, when the branch stood by itself. It was actually a scarecrow. I let out a joyful laugh for I had found the cursed prince.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. Looks like Rose met Young Howl. Is that why he knows Rose? See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**A/N: Back with chapter 3! I have no excuse of the long wait but my laziness. So blame we left of with Rose and Sophie meeting Turnip Head.**

**This is a disclaimer that says that CatLover2032 does not own Howl's moving castle but she does own Rose!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I felt bad for the cursed prince. "Sophie!" I called out,"Come over here!" Sophie came over. She was shocked at first but soon smiled gently. "Just a scarecrow! I was afraid you were one of those blob men." She exclaimed. "But how are you standing on your own like that?" I pretended not to know and shrugged when she looked at me.

"Why is a scarecrow stranded in the middle of nowhere?" I asked in fake surprise. I watch as Sophie inspected the scarecrow. "Your head's a turnip. I've always hated turnips, ever since I was little." She said. I chortled at her. "Same." I agreed. Sophie then smiled at me before looking back at Turnip-head. "At least you're not upside down now." Sophie then turned to walk away. "So long. Come along, Rose." I waved at Turnip Head and went after Sophie.

We went on our way as the cold wind blew. I shivered. I should have brought a shawl like Sophie did. Isn't that the most sensible thing to do? "It's too cold." Sophie muttered,"And I can still see the town. We've barely move." We both looked down at the town. Oh, why can't I just stay back in the hat shop and drink a hot cup of cocoa. That's when I heard tapping from behind. We both turned around. "Turnip-head!" I exclaimed with a smile. Though Sophie did the opposite.

"Go away! Quit following us! There's no need to thank us, you don't owe us a thing." She tried to shoo him away but he instead came closer. "Now that's rude." I scoffed,"I was the one who helped him and I say it's fine for him to come." Sophie soon decided to ignore me, much to my annoyance. "I'm sure you have some kind of spell on you, and I've had more than enough of wizards and witches." The scarecrow stopped and looked at Sophie. "So, just go find some field and stand in it!" She then walked away. I pity the prince. true love's kiss... Sophie might never return her affections for him. She's in love with Howl. I then felt my heart squeeze in a feeling I didn't understand. I watch Turnip-head hop after Sophie and dropped a cane in front of her.

"Thank you , this cane is perfect, it's just what i need. If you'd like to do me a favor, you could run off and find us a place to stay." She called out to him. The scarecrow turned and hopped off in search of a place for us. Sophie waved at him with a cane before she chuckled. "I seem to have become quite cunning in my old age." Sophie then turned and noticed me glaring at her. "You are cruel." I snapped. A battleship roared over us as we both looked up.

I soon gave her the silent treatment as we walked up the hill or mountain. Sophie pulled tighter at her shawl while I rubbed my hands together for warmth. "Why do you get so cold when you're old? I'm fatter than ever, yet the wind blows right through me." She complained. Sophie glanced at me as if half expecting I would break my silent treatment and reply to her. Knowing that I'm not gonna budge, she sighed and sat down. I soon realized she was exhausted and sat down next to her. She then sniffed the air. "Someone's got a fire going. Maybe there's a cabin nearby." She said.

"That's great. There is an 80% chance that the person would let us in. Bring out you're helpless old lady charm, Sophie." I joked and Sophie lightly jabbed me in the rib with her cane. "Oh now you're talking. Tricking innocent people for your pleasure? You're much worse than me!" She retorted with a smile. We started walking but stopped when a big, moving metal structure wheezed and walked closer towards us. I gave a big laugh when I realized it was Howl's castle. I soon noticed Turnip-head hopping next to it.

"You turnip-head! That's Howl's castle! That is not what I meant I asked for a place to stay." Sophie yelled at him. The castle pulled to a stop, steam hissing out of it. "Look at that. They call this a castle?" Wait until you see the inside... It looks so nice!...not. The castle started to move again and Turnip-head hop after it. "Is that the way in?" My friend asked. We raced after it. Me being young and athletic, I hopped onto the stone porch.

"You can do it, Soph!"

I reached for her hand. "Slow down! For Heaven's sake! Make up your mind! Are you gonna let me in or not?" She asked as she managed to grab my hand. The castle scooped her up which caused her to land on top of me. I groan in pain. Her shawl was then caught in the wind and Turnip-head went after it. "My shawl!" Sophie exclaimed as she unknowingly sat on me. "Soph, please get off." She then did it with a sorry as I stood up and started to stretch my back. I cracked open the door and ran in quietly. I knew that Markl is probably in his room, sleeping. I looked at the fire as Sophie thanked Turnip-head. Calcifer... I could tell that he might be creeped out that a complete stranger is staring intensely at him. I looked away and surveyed the mess in the room.

I soon heard Sophie closed the door and I ushered her to the chair in front of the hearth. I threw two logs onto the flame before I sat on to the ground, resting against the side of the chair Sophie sat on. "There's a couch over there." She reasoned to which I shook my head, too tired to move.

"What a dump. When I think castle, this is not what I picture." She stated. Just as she said and in the movie, everything was a mess. A few unknown potions were clustered together with dust gathering. I could see a book left open. It was covered with dust. A few cobwebs hang and each had their own spider resting. "Well, one thing about getting old is nothing frightens you." She said, slinking further into the seat and closed her eyes. I looked up at Calcifer and noticed eyes as he stared at Sophie.

"I don't envy you, lady. That is one bad curse. Curses are tough. You're gonna have a hard time getting rid of that one." He said before peering down at me.

"The fire spoke!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Let me guess, the curse won't allow you to talk about it, right? At least you're friend over here will help you with that."

"Are you Howl?" Sophie asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's not Howl." I said with an amused smile.

"No,I'm an extremely powerful fire demon named Calcifer." He claimed before fire flared from his mouth, "I just like to do that once in while."

"I like it. Looks amazing." I complimented. Calcifer glanced at me with slight curiosity.

"A fire demon. Well, then you should be able to break my curse." Sophie said with hope.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said, "Listen if both of you can find a way to break the spell that's on me, then I'll break the spell that's on you, you got it?"

"If you are a demon, how do we know we can trust you?", Sophie accused. "You promise to help me if I help you?"

I was trying my best to stay awake throughout the conversation but I already knew where this was going. "I don't know, lady. Demons don't make promises."

"This is complicating." I complained.

"Then, go find someone else." Sophie replied.

"Come on! You should feel sorry for me!" Calcifer begged, clasping both his fire arms. "That _spell_ keeps me stuck in this castle and that, and Howl treats me like I'm his slave. It burns me up. You've got to keep the water hot, the rooms warm, keep the castle moving." He ranted. I smiled when I noticed Sophie dozing off.

"Oh that's rough." She muttered.

"Come on. You ever tried to move a castle? If you can figure out how to break this _thing_ I'm in with Howl, then you can break my spell. After that I can easily break the spell that's on you"

"All right, It's a deal" Sophie said. She soon slept with silent snores. I chuckled at Calcifer's predicament as he gaped at my cursed friend.

"Hey, lady? Lady? Hello? Lady? Hello?" He called out,"Hey, hey, hey! Lady? Lady? Let me get over there." He tried to reach over much to my amusement. "Some big help you're gonna be."

"Oh leave her. She's just tired." I said. Calcifer sighed. "I'm Rose." I greeted. I then noticed a spark of recognition in the fire's eyes.

"So... are you her friend or a sister?" He asked.

"Friend."

"Who did this?" Calcifer asked.

"The Witch of the Waste. She said I had a spell on me... Do you know what she meant?" I asked.

"Well it depends." He started, "Have you met any magical beings in your life before the Witch of the Waste?"

I thought for a minute but soon remembered.

_"My grandma told me this superstition that when you blow the fire of the candle, you will have a life changing event. The strange part was that she told me to give it to you."_

I can't tell anyone about this. I know that this world has magic but the fact that I came from another world would be unbelievable for anyone. "No, I never met any other magical beings other than the witch." I lied.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I should rest now." I interrupted before he could say anything.

"Well, good night, Rose." He said with a tone I didn't understand. Was that hope in his voice? I nodded before dozing off.

* * *

_ "You can't catch me!"_

_I watched the two kids rush past me._

_"Wait!" The little girl exclaimed, almost tripping over her polished shoes. I smiled at the two siblings. The boy turned around and grinned, revealing dimples._

_"Mom!"_

_He rushed towards a young woman, his sister following after him. The woman chased the children around as they filled the park with laughter of joy. A man came and wrapped his arms around the woman, twirling her around. "Dad!" The man put his wife down to give attention to his daughter. The happy family then walked away._

_"Are you happy?"_

_I turned around to see a strange woman. She had fiery red hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. I then noticed that I was no longer in the park but a void of darkness.  
_

_She ignored me. "The wish I gave you. Are you satisfied with it?"_

_"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed. It was as if she can't hear me. _

_"Magic helped you gain your wish." She went on. A man materialized next to her. His face was blurred. I could feel my heart clench as he took a step towards me._

_"But..." The woman added as the mystery man reached his arm towards me. I then felt my heart stop pumping and I began to have the need of air. The man caught me as I collapsed and he set me down. He then tried to help me start breathing. _

_"Rose!" A voice yelled. I glanced to my left to see Sophie before she was cursed running towards me. I looked up to see the strange woman smiling at me, her eyes now blood red._

_"Magic always comes with a price."_

_I gasped for air and then...!_

* * *

__I jolted upwards and clutched onto the edge of the hearth. I could feel the ashes underneath my fingertips as I breath heavily.

"You alright?" Calcifer asked, concerned.

"Don't worry." I assured,"It was just a nightmare." Though I said it to Calcifer, it felt as if I'm assuring myself. I then heard knocking at the door. I yawned. Looks like we'll be meeting Markl soon.

* * *

**A/N: And scene! That's the end of the chapter. Does that dream of Rose mean anything? Who was that woman? Who was that man? Who was that happy family? When will I stop being a lazy but? Let's find out! (I salute to the people who found the reference in this chapter! :D)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 4! I salute to Sarcha and the other readers who guessed the reference from last chapter. The line "magic always comes with a price" is from Tsubasa Chronicle as well as Once upon a time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Howl's Moving castle!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I expected, Sophie woke up after me. We both stared at the door, unsure if we should open it. We then heard footsteps across the stairs. Sophie and I then pretended to sleep. Sophie snored to add extra measures. I could hear Markl walking over to us.

"Hey, who are these people?" He asked.

"Porthaven door." Calcifer stated, completely ignoring the boy's question. Thank you so much, Calcifer!

"How'd they get in here?" Markl asked again. I peeked over to see him pull a cloak from the messy table. He pulled a hood over her head and a gray beard appeared. "Stand by." He stated in a thick voice. He twisted the knob and the color on the door as well as the dial switched from green to blue. Sunlight then poured in the window over the door. Markl opened the door, greeting the Mayor and a soldier. I tuned out most of the conversation and reached for my necklace.

I widened my eyes. My necklace! I looked down to see my necklace was not hanging around my neck. "Where is it?" I muttered. Did I drop it? The chain must've broke...

Sophie fed Calcifer some logs when Markl closed the door.. "I can't believe it's come to this..." She muttered as she warmed her hands. I stood up and stretched a bit.

"And what do you two think you're doing here?" Markl asked, still wearing his disguise.

"Calcifer said that we can come in." Sophie said.

"I did not!" Calcifer exclaimed, "They just wandered in here from the Waste!"

"They're from the Waste?" The kid asked before pulling his hood down. "How do we know that they're not witches?"

"Do you really think I'd let a witch in here?" Calcifer asked as Sophie and I chuckled. "Porthaven door again." He said when the doorbell rang.

"Must be a customer." Markl said, slamming the letter he had in the big, old and dusty book. He then put his hood up. "Stand by." He said and opened the door. "Yes, my dear child?" He greeted the little girl.

"My mom sent me to pick up a spell." She told him.

"Ah, yes, do come in." He said. He let her in and closed the door. "Keep quiet and don't cause any trouble." He threatened us.

The girl stopped and stare at us. I smiled at the girl but soon remembered something.

_A girl played on the beach. She was building a sand castle. It wasn't like those perfect castle with details but some sort of building. It was droopy and damp, giving the castle an unusual shape. It was made poorly but pride filled the girl's eyes as if it was the greatest thing she had ever seen."Rose!" A voice exclaimed. The girl looked up._

_"Mom!" _

_The woman stopped in front of Little Rose. Little Rose stood up and the woman gasped in shock. "Rose! What did you do to your dress?!" The woman shrieked. She looked down at Rose's dress in horror. The dress was damp from the seawater and was caked with crusty sand. The woman grabbed Little Rose's hand and dragged her back to the house. "Come along. We'd better get you clean and into another dress before Daddy comes back for dinner." She said._

_Little Rose looked behind to see a hooded figure standing next to her castle. Icy blue eyes glowed underneath the hood. The figure turned around and walked of. The wind blew the figure's hood of and Little Rose caught sight of red hair.  
_

I blinked in surprise. Mom... I wonder what has she been doing for the past two years. It must've been painful for her that her daughter is missing. And Dad... He was part of the military and I often see him. He's probably still looking for me. He was always stubborn like I am.

But there was something wrong. That woman in the hood... She was never in that memory. Who is she? It's as if she's watching me and wants me to is she looking for? It's as if she's inserting herself into my dreams and memories. I must of blanked out because Sophie was playing around with the dial. I walked down the steps and towards her.

"What are you doing, Soph?" I asked as she switched the dial from red to green.

Sophie opened the door and we were back at The Waste. She then closed the door and switched the dial to blue. I opened the door to see Porthaven.

"Let me try." I exclaimed as I closed the door. It won't change the plot, will it? I looked at the dial. Black... I knew where that goes but I want to try. Before I could, Markl stopped me.

"Leave it alone. I'm getting angry."

"This is a magic house, isn't it?" Sophie asked, making Markl groan in annoyance and myself to facepalm.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I said. I sometimes used the slangs from my world so Sophie got used to it. She even understands some. Markl, on the other hand, looked at me in confusion.

"So tell me, Where does the black one lead?" Sophie asked.

"Only Master Howl knows that." Markl said as he walked away. "I need some breakfast. I'm starved." Markl pulled out a plate of ch

The kid replied,"Yeah but we can't use the fire. Master Howl's not here." He pushed the books of the table and sat at his chair.

Sophie grabbed a skillet."Don't worry, I can cook."

I rubbed my hands in anticipation. I loved Sophie's cooking. It was almost as good as Mom's.

"It doesn't matter. Calcifer only obeys Master Howl."

"That's right, lady! I'm not taking any orders from you." Calcifer blew a raspberry at us.

"Please, Calcifer. It's just a simple cooking. It won't take long." I pleaded. And I'm really hungry that I could eat a horse which I don't want to do.

"You can plead all you want, It won't work." He said.

"If pleading won't work, how about I threaten you. I am really hungry! If you won't do a simple thing, I will make your scrawny life much more miserable! You hear that, Calcifer. Cross me and I will **end **you..." I snapped with a creepy smile on my face. "Do you understand me?"

"Um..."

" DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes...!" He squeaked in fear.

"Your turn, Sophie." I chirped happily.

Sophie and Markl stared at Calcifer, who was cowering from me. I was monitoring Calcifer as Sophie cooked. "I never should have let you two in here." Calcifer grumbled, "Here's another curse. May all your bacon burn."

"Calcifer's doing what you said." Markl said in awe. I grinned in triumph at him. It took me a while to realize what I had done. I wasn't suppose to do that! Sophie was supposed to threaten Calcifer. I'm such an idiot!

I decided to keep my mouth shut as Markl raced to get it. I widened my eyes when the dial above the door switched to black and a familiar wizard. "Master Howl! The king's messengers were here. They said you have to report to the castle as both Pendragon and Jenkins." Markl stated.

Sophie looked up and gasped but went back to cooking. I looked down at my feet as Howl walked towards us.

"Calcifer? You're being so obedient." Howl said, amused.

"Not on purpose! She bullied me!" The demon spoke before sending daggers at me.

I looked at him, offended. I glanced at Howl and noticed he was staring at me in surprise. Oh no, he recognized me. At least, Sophie had a disguise. I then remembered meeting Howl when he was young and when he saved Sophie and I from those soldiers. There's no doubt he knew me. We looked at each other. I was nervous and he was surprised. He soon smiled at me. The surprise in his eyes were now replaced with relief. Why? What was he relieved about?

"Not just anybody could do that." He complimented me. I flinched. Another sign that I did something wrong.

"And you are... who?" Howl asked, turning to Sophie.

"Uh, you can call me Grandma Sophie. I'm your new cleaning lady. I just started work today." Sophie introduced.

"What about you?" He asked as he turned to me.

He already knew my name but he knew it would be strange to the others that he didn't ask.

"Name's Rose."

Once again, he smiled at me. Why is he smiling at me? "Give that to me." He said, gently pushing Sophie aside and took the wooden spoon from Sophie's hand. I pouted. I wanted to taste Sophie's cooking.

"Hand me three more slices of that bacon and eight more of those eggs." He directed and Sophie hesitantly placed the bacon onto the skillet and hand him an egg one by one. Howl then fed Calcifer the eggshells and the fire demon ate them, cheerfully.

"So, the, who hired you?"

"Uh, Calcifer did. He's disgusted by how dirty it is in here." Sophie answered.

"Hmm. Markl, get the plates!" Howl ordered.

"Wait a second, you're all gonna eat while I do all the work?!" Calcifer complained.

"Oh, shut it! You already ate those eggshells." I retorted. Howl chuckled at my response as Calcifer and I glared at one another.

I sat down between Markl and Sophie. Howl slid a plate over to me as Markl poured me a cup of tea.

"Which do you want? You can only get one 'cause the rest are dirty." Markl said, holding out two spoons and two forks. Sophie took a spoon while I took a fork.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me." Sophie muttered as Howl handed us bread.

I smiled at him and replied thank you as I reached for the bread. Hm? He's not letting go. I looked at him and noticed him staring at me. Why? I couldn't recognize the emotion behind his glassy blue eyes. Soon he let's go before Markl and Sophie could noticed.

We soon ate our meal. "Even the manners are a mess in this house." Sophie remarked as Markl dug into his food. Sophie frowned when she noticed me eating the same way Markl did. Before long, I soon finished my breakfast.

I glanced at everyone's expression. Sophie was looking at me with distaste. She was used to seeing me eat so fast. Markl was staring at me with awe once again. And... Howl was watching me with an amused expression. I chuckled nervously. "So, what do you have hidden in your pocket, Sophie?" Howl asked Sophie, suddenly.

Sophie paused before she set her spoon down. She pulled out a folded red card out of her pocket. "What is this?" She asked.

"Give it to me." Howl said. Sophie gave it to Howl. As soon as Howl's hand touched, the card sparked and opened as it fell. It disappeared and marks appeared on the table as smoke rises from it.

Markl gasped and leaned over to see the mark clearer. "Scorch marks. Howl, can you read them?" He asked the blonde wizard.

"That is ancient sorcery. And quite powerful too." Howl said.

"It's from the Witch of the Waste?" Markl questioned. I shuddered at hearing her title.

"You who swallowed a fallen star, oh, heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me." The wizard recited. "That can't be good for the table." Howl wiped his hand over the mark and it wiped away, leaving smoke. I gazed at his hand which was now burned. Howl catching my gaze, smiled, as if to reassure me. He brought his hand back to his chest.

"Wow, it's gone!" Markl exclaimed.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there." He said. He clutched onto his jacket which tightened around him. He then stood up. "Excuse me, my friends, please continue your meal." He picked up his barely touched meal and carried it over to Calcifer. "Calcifer, moved the castle 60 miles west." He ordered as he poured the food into the demon's mouth before going up the stairs.

"And while your at it, make hot water for my bath."  
Calcifer complained as Howl left. "Howl..." I muttered, worried.

"You're not working for the Witch of the Waste, are you?" Markl asked, suspiciously towards Sophie and I.

"I would never work for that witch! She was the one who..." Sophie exploded but her mouth clamped shut before she could tell the truth. "I'm actually a..." I scooted my chair away from Sophie. My cursed friend stood up and slammed her fists down on the table. The books and food fell from the impact. Markl was able to pick up his plate before that happened while I held him before he could fall of his chair.

"If I ever get my hands on that witch, I'm going to wring her fat neck!" Sophie cursed. "Finish your breakfast!" She growled at the boy and quickly ate her meal. I stared at her, bewildered.

"Sophie..." I started, "You're scaring me?"

* * *

**A/N: Says the person who threatened Calcifer! I'm going to update the earlier chapters as well. So Rose met Markl and Howl again! Dang it, that mysterious woman is still terrorizing Rose! Favorite, Follow and Review! See you next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, it's been two years... I'm sorry for not updating. I hope you'll forgive me with this new chapter. It's longer than the rest and I hope I'll update future chapters more quicker. Moving on!**

**I certainly don't miss this but I do not own the movie only Rose and this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I quickly ran out the door with anything I was able to grab. I could hear Sophie cursed at the poor pest and critters that tried to escape from her wrath. I placed the stuff down for Markl to organize with the books and scrolls before glancing back into the house. I was worried for Calcifer. We were at the scene where Calcifer and Howl almost died. I was wondering if I should do something. I weighed the pros and cons if I were to change the scene.

"Excuse me?" A voice called out.

I turned around to see twins. Though identical, the twin's appearances were different from each other. They both had shoulder length hair. The girl on the left had white hair, which covered her left eye. Her eyes were ice blue yet looked gentle. She wore a blue dress that contrast with her sister's identical red dress. The other twin had black hair that covered her right eye and piercing red eyes. They had looked like porcelain dolls and were around 15.

'_So pretty…_' I thought.

"Oh, hello." I said. A smile formed on my face as I greeted them. The girl in red nodded in greeting while her sister smiled back.

"We're actually travellers. We heard that this place sell spells here and decided to stop by." The girl clad in blue said. Her voice sounded soft and gentle like snow.

"We do." I replied.

"My sister and I were hoping to buy a spell for a problem we have." The other girl replied. She sounded more mature and serious than her gentle sister. Yet her eyes held the mischief of a child.

"Oh sorry, we're closed for today." I apologized.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the girl in red's face. "How unfortunate. This will be the last day we'll be in this town. We're travelling back to our hometown. Claire and I were hoping to cast a funny prank on our elder sister." She said, mischievously.

Claire looked at her twin with disappointment. "Blaire, you know how furious Kitty can get." She scolded to which Blaire rolled her eyes.

Blaire smiled at me but I felt that it had a deeper meaning to me. "We shall be off now. Be careful of that demon friend of yours. Especially that witch." She said.

I widened my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked, almost accusingly. The two girls ignored me and walked off.

I was about to go after them when I noticed Sophie walking out the door.

'Calcifer…!' I had thought as I ran inside. I saw Calcifer's small thin fiery arms hang tightly to the charred wood.

His eyes locked with mine and I saw how frightened he was. "Rose! Help!" He pleaded. I quickly grabbed one or two firewood and gently threw it into the hearth. I used the tongs and carried the wood Calcifer was on. Before I could put him down, the wood broke.

"No!" I nearly shouted and went to grab Calcifer without thinking. After realizing what I've done, I winced and expected to get burned. Instead of a hot searing pain, the flame felt cooler and safer. I was stunned but I knew I had to put Calcifer back safely.

_I found myself in a town. Angry but fearful people surrounded me. They held pitchforks and torches but their anger wasn't aimed at me. I heard someone cry and turned around to see a woman. Her raven hair was a mess and her clothes were tattered. She cried painful sobs but what caught my attention was a small infant in her arms._

"_Please! Don't hurt my child!" She begged._

"_Give us the child, Clara!" A man yelled with authority, "We shall burn that witch! You will be punished for bringing that child into the town."_

_The people rioted in agreement. I hated it. She was only a child. I heard many responses from the crowd._

"_The child has cursed us all."_

"_She's brought nothing but destruction!"_

_I looked at the crowd. What's going on? All I could see were angry faces… except one._

_She resembled a lot like Clara but was younger. She fidgeted nervously as her eyes darted around._

"_Ugh…" I clutched my head. My surroundings started to change. The people soon became shadows of my imagination. My vision soon started to fog up._

My eyes soon adjusted to see Calcifer concerned. He backed away so his flames wouldn't burn me. My fingertip was inches away from his reach that I could feel the warmth radiating from the fire.

A hand hovered over mine and pulled it from Calcifer's reach. I turned around to see Howl inspecting for burns on my hand. No burns were seen. "Howl?" I called out but he was distracted by his own thought. His hairstyle and jacket was different.

I soon heard Sophie and Markl walk in the house. I looked to see the two were confused as to what had happened. Howl looked at Sophie, a smile replaced his serious expression.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't torment my friend." He said. He gently let go of my hand and walked to the door. Sophie and Markl walked out of his way.

"Master Howl, are you going out now?" Markl asked. Howl didn't answer. He closed the door and turned the knob. Blue turned to black as the sunlight was soon chased away by the darkness. Howl opened the door, revealing darkness and tints of orange. _Fire. _I was soon reminded by the strange vision I had.

The wizard turned his head to look back at us. "Markl, make sure the cleaning lady doesn't get carried away while I'm gone."

He glanced at me with a puzzled expression before he left. The door shut behind him before changing back to Porthaven. The peaceful environment didn't ease the tension I felt.

"Sophie, what did you do now?" Markl asked. Sophie could only shrug while I felt Calcifer's fire starts blaring up from Sophie's gesture.

"She almost smothered me." The demon said with slight anger, "If I die, Howl dies, I hope you know." I flinched at the sentence but Sophie didn't seem to understand what he meant.

Calcifer soon shrunk when Sophie went pass him. "Be quiet! You're all right. Now quit bothering me, I've got a job to do." She snapped.

I watched with a smile when Markl tried to stop her from cleaning his room. As the two went upstairs, I pulled a chair to sit and have a talk with Calcifer. Calcifer was mumbling in anger about Sophie.

"Are you alright, Calcifer?" I asked. At the moment Calcifer looked at me, I regret my question.

"I almost died! Why should I be alright?!" He remarked. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"I should be asking you that. You were reckless. I could've burned you." He scolded.

"But you didn't." I muttered. I hated being treated like a child. Though I probably did deserve it.

Calcifer narrowed his eyes as if he was solving a problem. "Rose, I think I know what your curse is." The demon said.

My eyes widened with curiosity as I leaned closer. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's not a curse but it seems that a creature is taking refuge in you. Maybe it's the reason that you're safe from spells." He stated. I was briefly reminded by Calcifer and Howl's relationship.

"So it's protecting me?" I asked.

If Calcifer was a human, he would've shook his head. "More like protecting itself." He corrected. The fire demon scoffed. "Whatever it is, it's a coward."

I suddenly felt an unbearable pain in my chest. I couldn't help but get angry at the insult.

"_You have no idea of the situation!" _A voice screamed in my head. It sounded like that strange woman in my dreams. In a flash, I saw an image of the strange redhead. Her elegant face was contorted with anger. Her blue eyes were glowing in a shade of red. Her hair looked like fire. And just as sudden as the image appears, it disappeared.

"Rose, has something strange happened before you were with Sophie?" Calcifer asked.

"Well…" I started but was soon interrupted.

"Calcifer!" I heard Sophie called out. "Calcifer! Are you the one moving the castle?"

The fire demon looked with confusion and annoyance. "Of course! No one else does the work around here!"

"I am thoroughly impressed. You're a first class demon and I like your spark!" She soon rushed upstairs.

I turned back to Calcifer. His eyes were wide and his flames grew a darker shade of red. I inched back as far as possible.

"She likes my SPARK!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

His flames grew dangerously almost touching me. I did not want to get burned again. I sighed in relief as he calmed down.

"You almost burned me alive!" I snapped.

"Sorry." He said with a chuckle.

I looked at the stairs. "I'm going up." I said and stood up. I walked up the stairs. I glanced at the door nearest to me. That must be Markl's room. I gently knocked on the door.

"Wait!" A panicked voice answered. I heard shuffling in his room.

I laughed slightly. "Markl, it's Rose." I called out.

The door opened slightly and his head poked out. Markl sighed in relief but quickly tensed up.

"Where's Sophie?" He asked.

"Enjoying the view. Wanna join?" I replied. He nodded and we walked out to the balcony.

"Wow…!" I breathed out. The mountains were breathtaking and so was the lake.

"It's beautiful." Sophie said. She smiled widely.

"Yeah." Markl agreed. "It's called-"

"Star Lake." I answered. "It's amazing like a star."

Markl looked at me, confused. "How did you know? The name." He asked.

I mentally kicked myself. "Lucky guess." I lied. I really need to be careful at what I say next time. As we took in the scenery, Markl noticed something. He inched closer.

"Hey! What's that stick doing in there?" He exclaimed.

I giggled when I saw a long stick moving around in a panic. Sophie came closer to have a better look.

"Oh dear..." Sophie said. She grabbed a hold of Turnip-head and started tugging. "Give me a hand, Rose, Markl."

We grabbed on and started pulling until Turnip-head got unstuck. "Nice to see you here." I greeted.

"It's a scarecrow." Markl said, astounded.

"Yup, We've been calling him Turnip-head. Somehow, he always manages to get stuck upside down."

Turnip-head suddenly jumped onto another place. He jumped energetically and gave a spin before jumping some more.

"He keeps following me everywhere." Sophie explained. "Seems to have taken a liking to me."

"That's weird." Markl said and looked at us. "Are you two sure you're not witches?"

Sophie grinned at him. "Oh yes, I'm the worse kind of witch ever! The one that cleans." She leaned towards him, which caused the boy to lean back uncomfortably.

"I'm not!" I beamed. "One hundred percent normal."

"Yeah, right." A voice scoffed in my head. I could see that strange woman smirking at me.

We looked back at the scenery until the castle stopped at the edge of the lake. "Markl, can you help me with the laundry?" Sophie asked. The boy nodded and followed her.

I took one last look before going back downstairs to help them.

* * *

_This is a dream, isn't it?_

_I remembered that it was night, so Markl, Sophie and I went to sleep. I looked around to see nothing but black. Suddenly it began to change. I widened my eyes._

"_I'm back home…" I claimed. This is definitely the living room. I glanced at the door that led to the kitchen and decided to open it._

"_What the-" I stared into a black abyss. I reached my hand out but I could get it through the door._

"_Don't bother." A voice said. I turned to see the mysterious woman sitting on my sofa. In her hand was the purple candle that sent me into the movie. She carelessly fiddled around with it._

"_Where am I?" I asked. _

_She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Your mind." She answered._

_I went to sit on the sofa and stare at her. "Who are you?" I asked again. Her hand stopped fiddling around. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. _

"_I…" She swallowed. "I don't know."_

_I blinked in surprise. "You don't know your name?" I asked._

"_Even if I had one, I wouldn't remember. Any other question?" She asked._

_I thought for a moment. "Are you a demon?" I asked._

_She laughed at my question. "I'm not but I'm definitely not human. If I was a human, why would I be stuck in your mind?"_

"_Wait…" I realized. "Stuck? You mean, you're not 'here' on purpose." _

_She looked sharply at me. "Hey! I want to get out of here as much as you do." She said, clutching tightly onto the candle. "I just got out of this candle and now I'm stuck here." _

"_How did you get in the candle?" I asked and took the candle from her. Just like when I saw it, it looked normal._

"_I can't even remember anything, all I remember is being in darkness and…" She said. "Crying."_

_She suddenly looked up, her eyes focused like a cat. She quickly stood up. "That wizard is finally back." She turned to look at me. "I'm glad to finally be talking to someone. I'll see you again._

_She smiled at me. Her smile was as bright as fire. Everything turned black._

I opened my eyes and sat up, feeling sore. I looked down at my blanket as I remembered that I was sleeping on the floor. I looked to see Sophie and smiled. She was back to normal but I knew it was only for a while. I pulled her blanket slightly over her.

"Rose?" Howl's voice called out. I turned to look at him.

"Welcome home, Howl." I greeted. He smiled at me.

"You still look the same after all those years." He mused.

I laughed. "Magic." I joked. "I thought you knew better, Mr. Howl."

He chuckled. "So you do remember." He replied.

"Of course, you were being chased by that man. You still didn't change even when I scolded you." I answered.

"Sorry, I didn't listen. I couldn't help myself." Howl said. His eyes strangely held a bit of disappointment.

"Go to sleep, Rose. It's still dark." He finally said. "Good night."

"Good night, Howl." I replied. He nodded and closed the curtains. I laid down and heard him go upstairs. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Now why is Howl disappointed? You guys finally get to fully meet the mysterious lady, what's your impression of her? We even have two more characters. Rose had another vision but of who? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward for more chapters! I'll work really hard from now on.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: This is surprisingly long, I did not realize until I was done. Anyways, new update! Yay! So early! But I hope it is as great as how quick my update was... Let's go! I never actually reply to people's reviews because I thought that no one would like to hear me blabber about stuff but I decide to try this out. So if you guys would like to hear my replies on every chapter, then I will. But if most of you guys don't like it then I'll stop.**

**TheLunaGoddess: You'll find out more about her throughout the story and thanks for enjoying Howl and Rose's interaction.**

**Allanna Stone: It's one of my favorite line as well. And yay, I am alive!**

**Lady Kaiki, UltimateOne &amp; Sheridan111000:Thank you very much, you two!**

**LeafeonLover &amp; SanuraBey: I'm sorry that I took too long but I hope I'll update more chapters quicker now**

**Chocolate AND Marshmallow: To answer your question, actually Rose met Howl when he was a kid in chapter two. I hope this clears at least some of your confusion**

**Disclaimer: Howl's Moving Castle not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the sound of gushing water. I looked to see Sophie awake as well and was tying her hair into a braid. "Is Howl back?" She asked.

"Yes and he's wasting my hot water again." Calcifer complained. He shoved firewood into his mouth.

"_Do you hear that? Sounds like a waterfall." _A voice in my head commented.

"Could you not talk so suddenly?" I thought. She soon started criticizing about every single thing in the castle. Ever since I properly met her, she's been making comments out of nowhere. I really should give her a name but what should I call her? Since she's going to be in my mind for who knows how long, it's better to give her a name. "Can I call you Akari? It means brightness. "

She kept quiet for a while._ "Sounds nice."_ She said. She stopped talking.

I went to the cupboard for some food. I cringed at the amount of food I saw. "We need to buy some more food." I said as I ate some bread.

Sophie took a look at all the food we had and called Markl."What's wrong, Sophie?" The boy asked as he came down.

"Put on your cloak, we're going out to buy food." I said as Sophie puts on her hat.

"Why?" Markl puts on his cloak. I passed Sophie her cane and Markl pulled up his hood.

"See you later, Calcifer." I called out.

"Yeah, okay." He muttered.

I opened the door and let Sophie and Markl go out first. "I don't know why we're doing this. Master Howl hardly eats anything." The redhead complained.

"Too bad." Sophie replied to him.

An old man greeted us as he passed by and we greeted back. I closed the door.

"You're the only one who have money. And besides a boy like you needs to eat properly to be healthy." I explained. I ruffled his head, causing the hood to fall off.

"Stop that! You're ruining my disguise." He said and pulled the hood back on. I laughed.

As we walked on our way to the stalls, I listen to Sophie talk about the ocean. "It always looks like that." Markl said in confusion.

"Its just old people talk. They always become sentimental over things easily." I explained. Sophie elbowed me in the ribs. I just laughed.

We reached to a stall where Sophie actually filled the basket with potatoes. "I think that's enough potatoes." I said with a nervous smile. Markl grunted and claimed he hated potatoes.

"Pay up." Sophie said. "Thanks, have a nice day."

"Thank you. Come again." The vendor replied. Markl paid him and I took the basket. We then followed Sophie to the next stall.

"All our fish come fresh this morning." The vendor said proudly. Markl complained once again as Sophie looked at the fishes.

Suddenly people ran by, talking about a sinking battleship. The vender quickly closed the stall to get a better look of the scene. Smoke filled the sky while men quickly jump into the waters and swam to the rescue boats. Because my dad was a soldier, I knew the effects of war. People die while some survive. There were a lot of cases where soldiers experienced trauma from war and come back home different. "More paranoid." My dad once said. I can't imagine what the men had experienced. Especially in a world filled with magic where danger is doubled.

"Come on, Sophie, Rose, let's get a better look." Markl said with curiosity. He went to take a step closer but I held him back. It was never shown if anyone died from the attack but I can't help but worry.

Sophie took a step back, fearfully. "No, I've seen all I can take. Let's go home." She said. She suddenly froze and stared at her left. I followed her gaze and just like in the movie, the witch's henchman was there. With its top hat and glossy purple coat, it would've been mistaken as part of high-class if it weren't for its obsidian black skin and a mask instead of eyes. Though unusual and freakish, it somehow didn't catch any attention from the townspeople. It stood taller than everyone and peered over the crowd in search of someone. "The witch's henchmen are here." She whispered.

"What?" Markl exclaimed before looking around in panic.

"Don't move." I said and had my hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Quiet down. They're only a few feet away." Sophie told him. We tensed up and watch the henchman. Sophie pulled the side of her hat to hide her face and I gazed at the ground. I could feel my heart beat raise as it look around like an eagle. I gripped on Markl's cloak tighter. After a while, it slinked away.

"He's gone." Sophie said as she let go of her head, I sighed in relief. "I don't understand why no one else seem to notice him."

"The witch probably put some kind of a spell." I answered. I suddenly heard something and looked up. An airship flew by and dropped three bombs into the water. Screams of panic contrast to the sounds of explosion caused a ringing sound in my ears.

People pointed at the plane when they saw it. Yelling out words that overlapped one another.

"Look up there, Sophie, Rose, Its the enemy's airship." Markl pointed at the plane as his hood fell off.

Papers flew out of the plane as everyone started running around. Before I knew it, Sophie ran off. "Soph!" I called out but she didn't hear me.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ Akari asked in confusion. I didn't answer; instead I grabbed Markl's hand and ran after her. The basket was heavy so it slowed me down for a bit.

"Sophie, wait up, Sophie." Markl exclaimed as he did his best to catch up. I grunted as people bumped into me in a panic. I held on to Markl's hand tighter and glanced at him to see if he's okay.

"Don't let go of my hand, Markl." I said loudly amongst the noise. Unlike in the movie, it was more crowded as people shoved past me. In the moment, a panicked lady, who judging by her clothes was from high-class, managed to hit me. Her expensive ring grazed against my skin, leaving a small cut on my cheek.

We finally reached the castle. Sophie opened the door and rushed in. Markl and I went in as well. I placed the basket down as Markl closed the door.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Markl asked in concern as he noticed her breathing heavily.

I went to support her arm. "Let me help you." I offered. "You can't run like that. Remember, you're an old lady now." I helped her up the stairs. Her other hand held onto the rail and I held her cane.

"I just need a glass of water." Sophie said.

"I'll get it." Markl volunteered. He carried the basket and went to the sink.

Calcifer gave a questioning look. "Enemy airship." I said to answer his thought. I helped Sophie to sit down. I touched my cheek and felt blood but only a little bit. I wiped it with my sleeve.

Suddenly we heard screaming from upstairs. Great… I was already getting a headache from what had happened. I heard the bathroom door bang open as Howl sobbed and bumped into the wall. He stopped midway of the staircase wearing nothing but a loose towel. I looked down to the ground to compose myself.

"_Really? Is this really the time to be fangirling?"_ Akari asked, her tone patronizing me.

Finally calm, I looked to see Howl yelling at Sophie. "Sophie! You sabotaged me!" He yelled and ran down. "Look!" He shoved his head in her face. "Look what you've done to my hair. Look!"

"What a pretty color." She commented with a smile, obviously not understanding what he's trying to say.

"It's almost the same shade as Markl's." I added, siding with Sophie whilst trying to calm the wizard down.

"It's hideous! You completely ruined my magic potions in the bathroom." He yelled and pulled harder at his hair.

"_Is he saying that Markl's hair is hideous?" _Akira quipped. I mentally shushed her.

Sophie stepped back, confused before smiling. "I just organized things, Howl, nothing's ruined." She stated.

"Wrong! Wrong!" He said before clutching his face. "I specifically ordered you not to get carried away!" Tears filled his eyes.

He took a sorrowful breath. "And now I'm repulsive…" He sat onto the chair. He bended over, his hands covered his face as his head rests on his knees. "I can't live like this." He sobbed.

I kneeled down. "Cheer up, Howl." I said softly. He kept sobbing.

Sophie carefully took a step forward. "Come on, it's not that bad." Slowly the color turned black. I smiled at this. He looked just like when he was a kid. I couldn't help but remember seeing a little boy running in panic from an angry father.

"You should look at it now. This shade is even better." Sophie encouraged.

I nodded even though he couldn't see. "It's true. You look better now." I agreed.

"I give up. I see no point in living if I can't be beautiful." He muttered. I quickly stood up when the room started to shake. The room turned dark with Calcifer being the only source of light. The shadows started to change and morph on their own.

"Howl, cut it out. Howl, no, stop it. Howl." Calcifer warned as he started to shrink in fear.

"He's calling the spirits of darkness, I saw him do this once before when a girl dumped him." Markl explained to us.

"Not even surprised…" I said.

Sophie reached out to the depressed man. "Now, Howl, you're all right. We'll just dye your hair back again. Okay?" She rest her hand on his bare shoulders only to pull away when slime started to coat him. Slime trailed from her fingers as she backed away in fear.

"Fine! So you think you've got it bad? I've never once been beautiful my entire life!" She yelled. She spun around and ran to the door.

"Soph!" I called out.

"I've had enough of this place." She cried as she rushed out in to the Waste and into the rain.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and followed after but I was held back. I turned to see Markl holding onto my sleeve. He looked panicked.

"Rose, what about Master Howl?" He asked. I looked back at Howl and saw him staring at me. He looked lost which made my heart clenched. I took a step forward but hesitated.

I looked at Markl. My thoughts were jumbled up. I want to help Howl but… Sophie's the only one that can help him. "Let me get Sophie first." I said. I glanced to see Howl look away.

"I'll come back." I said to everyone and went out the castle. Rain soaked me to the bone as I ran. I saw Sophie and she looked a bit younger. She was no longer hunched over and stood straight. Turnip head was next to her and held an umbrella to protect her from the rain.

"Sophie!" I called out. She turned to look at me and widened her eyes when I hugged her.

"Rose?" She asked.

"Sophie, remember when we first met. I was all alone and then you came." I said. "You were the most beautiful person I've met. Outside and inside. Don't let anyone say otherwise."

"Thank you, Rose." She said softly and returned the hug. "I'm sorry for acting like that."

"It's okay." I pulled away. "Let's go help Howl." I turned to see Markl running towards us.

"Sophie, Rose, get back inside Howl's in trouble." He exclaimed before dragging us by the hand. We went inside to see that Howl had his head lying on the hearth and was getting slime everywhere. Calcifer pleaded for help as he desperately moves away from the slime

"Such drama." Sophie said. I glanced to see a small smile on her face and smiled with her.

"Is he dead?" Markl asked with worry.

"No, he's fine. He's just throwing a tantrum. Come on, give me a hand." Sophie said. We both rolled up out sleeves and went to grab the chair.

"Okay." Markl said and helped as well. We pushed the chair to the stairs, almost slipping from the slime. I rested Howl's arm over my shoulder, which Sophie did as well. Markl rushed past us to the bathroom as we dragged Howl up the stairs.

"Get the hot water running." Sophie called out.

"Right."

"Come on, Howl, you can still walk?" Sophie said. I soon felt the towel around his hips loosen. I quickly held onto it so it won't fall off. As much as, I don't want to change anything in the plot, this is the one thing I will change on purpose. I do not want to drag him while he's butt-naked. We helped him into the bathroom.

"Get him cleaned up, Markl." Sophie said.

"I will." Markl answered. I closed the door and looked at the trail of slime.

"Now I have to mop again." Sophie sighed.

I nudged her. "I'll help." I beamed which made her smile.

* * *

After we had cleaned the slime, Markl called for me.

"Rose."

I turned to see Markl coming down the stairs. "Um… Master Howl wants to speak with you." He said.

What? I looked to see Sophie who shrugged and Calcifer who was as confused as I am.

"Okay…" I answered and went up the stairs.

"_What does that narcissist want?"_ Akari asked in confusion.

'I don't know.' I answered. I reached the door and stared at it nervously. I knocked the door gently. "It's Rose." I said and opened the door. I breathed out in awe. His room was filled with unique ornaments. It was beautiful and obviously magical. I closed the door.

"_Like a kid's bedroom…"_ Akari muttered. I looked to see Howl resting peacefully in his bed with his eyes closed. I smiled at the sight of two stuffed animals on his bed. A purple, pink striped donkey and a blue spotted cow with green ears. I touched the donkey and shook it slightly. There was no sound. I did the same to the cow toy. I heard a soft jingling sound.

"Rose…" I heard Howl call. I quickly put the toys down.

I sat down on the chair next to him. "Did you need something, Howl? I asked.

He slowly shook his head. "No… I just wanted your company." He answered.

I blinked twice and slowly nodded. I looked at his appearance. "You look just like when you were a boy." I mused.

He sighed. "Then you must think I'm childish…" He said. I panicked. Did I just insult him?!

"What? No!" I exclaimed. "You're mature now and… very handsome!" I suddenly regret what I said.

"_Nice…"_ Akari said sarcastically which increased my embarrassment.

Howl opened his eyes and smiled at me. "You think I'm handsome?" He teased.

I playfully glared at him. "You just want me to say that, don't you?" I asked. He laughed. I smiled as I watched him. He glanced at me and quickly sat up. His eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your cheek…" He muttered.

"Oh…" I almost forgot about that. I touched my cheek and could definitely feel the cut. "An enemy airship scared the townspeople so amongst the panic, someone hit me. It's just a small scratch."

The wizard focused on my cheek. "Stay still." He placed his hand against my cheek. His thumb grazed against the scratch. I felt a cooling sensation on my cheek. He smiled. "There… all gone." He said and hesitantly pulled his hand away.

I touched my cheek and could no longer feel the scratch. "Wow…" Magic will never fail to surprise me.

"Calcifer, told me about your 'situation'." Howl said.

I tensed up a bit. "What did he tell you?" I asked.

"That a creature decided to live in your heart." He answered. He was serious. There was no sign of that usual charming playboy.

Should I tell him about Akari? I don't even know what's going on so I knew it would be better to tell Howl about this.

"Actually, I sort of, managed to get to talk with her." I answered.

I watched Howl as he thought through this. "Tell me more about this." Howl said.

"Well, I named her 'Akari' since she didn't have a name and somehow she got stuck. Which means she can basically sense everything I do…" I explained.

"Is she here now?" Howl asked to which I nodded. "Does she have any idea on what's happening?"

"No… She's just as clueless as I am." I said. Speaking about her, she was strangely quiet throughout the conversation.

"From the sound of it, it was caused by a powerful magic." Howl said. "I have heard of this spell. Putting a person's conscience into another being or object."

"Conscience?" I asked.

"Well, the full spell is to transfer the person's soul but with Akari's case, she's nothing more but a conscience. It seems that her own body is in a deep sleep."

A deep sleep… but where is Akari's body?

"Do you think I'm cursed?" I asked all of a sudden.

He looked at me, confused. "You look pretty fine to me. And it isn't actually a curse. Just a protection spell for Akari but somehow you got involved."

I sighed. This was never going to work. "It's just… Why am I here?"

"What are you talking about?" Howl asked.

"What I mean is, that's not the only problem. I have this feeling that something bad will happen because of me just being here. Maybe I'm not supposed to be here. Maybe if I stayed at the hat shop or better yet never met Sophie, things might have been better." I lied a bit. I **know** I'm not supposed to be in this story.

"You really don't remember…" Howl muttered. I blinked in confusion at what he said. He smiled at me. "Does it really matter whether what's good or bad. To me, I think it's good that you're here. I'm glad that you're here. "

I smiled sadly. You're only saying that because I'm in the story. He lay back down again and closed his eyes. That's when I heard the door knocking.

* * *

**A/N: More on Akira's story in this chapter. So many words... Wow! I hope you guys enjoy! I was really glad to know people were actually still waiting for this fanfic. I really thought everyone gave up on it. Please favorite, follow and review! See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back with another chapter. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I hope you enjoy! Onto me replying to some of the reviews**

**HeartlessVampireGirl: I love the scene too. There are probably more things that hasn't done yet that Howl remembers. I hope you continue reading this fanfic. **

**LeafeonLover: Teach each other to be better people. I like your perspective**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Howl, I'm coming in." Sophie voiced before opening the door. She glanced at her surroundings and came in, shutting the door behind her.

"I brought you some warm milk. Want a sip?" She asked. Howl shook his head slowly.

I smiled softly. "You sure you don't want it?" I asked. He shook his head once more.

"I'll leave it here for you then. Try to drink it before it gets cold." Sophie advised. She placed the cup on the side table.

Before she could walk out the door, Howl called out to her. "Sophie… wait."

Sophie closed the door and walk towards us. "Do you want some milk?" She asked again to which Howl's head shook.

"Sit here, Soph." I offered her my seat and sat at the edge of the bed. I felt Howl moved under the blanket, his hand touched mine. Suddenly an ornament started to ring and shine causing the wizard's eyes to snap open.

"The Witch of the Waste is trying to find my castle." He said.

Sophie glanced at the ornament in amazement. "We saw her henchman at the harbor." She stated. I nodded to her sentence

"I'm such a big coward. All I do is hide. And all of this magic is just to keep everybody away. I can't stand how scared I am." Howl said.

"Howl, why is the witch of the waste trying to hunt you down?" Sophie asked curiously.

"She was once quite beautiful so I decided to pursue her. Then I realize she wasn't so as usual I ran away." Howl answered. Sophie and I exchanged looks before she rolled her eyes, which made me smile.

"I can't run much longer though I have to report to the palace as both Pendragon and Jenkins." The wizard continued.

"How many alias do you have anyway?" My friend questioned.

"As many as I need to keep my freedom." Howl answered. Sophie thought for a moment before suggesting to refuse the invitation.

"See that?" He asked and pointed at the dartboard hanging above him. A paper was stuck on the dartboard and was stabbed by many sharp objects. "That's the oath I took when I entered the royal sorcery academy, I must report when summoned."

"You know, Howl, I think you should see the king." Sophie stated with a smile.

"What?" Howl asked. He stared at her as if she was insane.

"Give him a piece of your mind. Tell him that this war is pointless and you refuse to take part, huh?" Sophie explained. She straightened up in satisfaction.

Howl sighed loudly at her strange optimism. "You obviously don't know what these people are like." He replied.

"But he's our king. He should want to hear what all his citizens have to say."

Howl gasped and suddenly sat up straight. I backed away slightly. "I got it! Why don't you go to the palace for me?" He asked.

Sophie, not fully processing what he said, responded with a "Huh?"

"Just say that your Pendragon's mother. And that your son is such a cowardly wizard, he's too afraid to show his face. Maybe then Madam Suliman will finally give up on me." He explained. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Who's Madam Suliman?" Sophie asked. Howl didn't answer and dragged himself out of bed with the blanket around his shoulder. Sophie and I quickly followed him.

"What make's you think that this plan will work?" I asked. Though it obviously didn't in the movie. "What if Sophie gets hurt?"

I knew that when Madam Suliman meets Sophie, she'd realize that Sophie is in love with Howl. The only problem is… I quickly glanced at Sophie who had a confused expression. Does Sophie love Howl? Ever since the plot started, not once had I seen any intimate moments between the two. Sophie still acted the same in the movie but I'm still not sure. I looked forward to see Howl's back. Howl does interact with Sophie but is it enough for them to fall in love? I'm worried this might change the palace scene. Maybe I should come with Sophie but what if I ruin it again?

Howl explained his plan to Markl and Calcifer so I decided to check in on Akari.

'Akari?' I mentally called out.

"_What?"_ She replied but it was too quiet.

'You okay?' I asked with worry.

"_Fine… The wizard got me thinking but in the end I can't remember anything." _She said sadly.

'Don't worry, I'll help you.' I soothed. She didn't answer back.

I came back into reality to see that Howl already used his magic to make Sophie's dress nice.

"Let me come too." I voiced without any doubt.

Howl smiled at me. "It's best that you stay here, Rose." He said.

"But…" I started.

"Just trust me." Howl said as he looked at me with sincere eyes.

I fidgeted a bit. Howl can take care of her. I remind myself that over and over until I finally nodded. Sophie soon prepared to depart and had put on her usual hat. Howl stared at her in surprise.

"You're wearing that hat? After all the magic I used to make your dress pretty?" He asked as Sophie took the slip of paper from his hand and put it in her pocket.

"Take care of him, Markl." Sophie said and took her cane. Markl nodded and Calcifer wished her luck.

Howl stopped Markl and walked over to Sophie. He was at her side and slipped a ring onto her ring finger. "This charm will guarantee your safe return." He said to her.

I smiled as I watched at least one scene went fine. He whispered another sentence I remembered from the movie before opening the door and seeing her off.

"Hey, Markl." I kneeled down to whisper as Howl went to talk with Calcifer about his plan.

Markl turned to look at me. "Mind showing me your room?" I asked with a smile. Markl smiled and held my hand, leading me to his room.

I looked around to see his room was tidy, since yesterday he cleaned it in a panic. I turned to see a study table with a book on top of it. The book was open with a page that was about transformation.

"How's your magic going? Is it easy to use transformation spells?" I asked.

Markl blinked in confusion before noticing the page. "Oh, it's easy but it only last a few seconds." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. I smiled slightly. Not much was known about Markl's magic in the movie but I can't help but be curious.

"Does Howl teach you a lot?" I asked.

"Once in a while but he's a great mentor." Markl answered. From his eyes, I could see how much he admired the wizard.

"Can you show a spell to me?" I asked again. He hesitated before nodding at me. I took a seat at the edge of the bed as the boy prepared himself for the spell. Markl took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I blinked my eyes in surprise as I saw his figure shifted. He grew taller, his hair reached above his shoulder, his face changed until I ended up looking at myself.

"Woah…" I breathed out. Markl or 'Rose' grinned with pride before going back to his true self.

"Only last a few seconds." Markl said.

"That was amazing! Can you do Sophie next?" I asked.

Markl nodded with a big grin and did the spell again. His form changed into an old lady. I smiled at his magic- The smile disappeared.

He changed once more, widening his eyes in shock as he grew younger and into a face I only saw in a dream. Markl shifted into a woman with long black hair that reached her waist. Her blue eyes gleamed with optimism. Her dress was a maroon red with a white apron over it. I widened my eyes in shock. Clara…!

"_That's!"_ Akari exclaimed. I suddenly felt myself jump off the bed and ran to the woman. I fell over her in frenzy.

"_You…!"_ My mouth moved and Akari's voice came out. _"You're alive!"_

The woman changed and instead I was gripping onto Markl's shoulder.

"Rose…?" He called out with worry.

I let go of Markl and sat up straight. "Sorry, Markl, I don't know what came over me."

He sat up as well. "You're eyes were red."

I froze in shock and exhaled. "Calcifer and Howl will explain it to you. More importantly…"

"Who was that woman you transformed into?"

"I don't know… I was trying to turn into Sophie but something else forced me." Markl answered. "Do you know her?"

"Even I don't know." I held a hand to my forehead already getting a headache. "Markl, if you don't mind, can you get me some water?" I asked.

"Sure!" He nodded and quickly went to get it.

As soon as Markl left, I looked down on my lap. "Akari?" I asked out loud.

_Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara Clara…_

I felt my head pound as she repeatedly chatted the name. Clutching my head, I fell into a fetus position.

_Witch, Normal, Evil, Good, Monster, Human, Die, Live, Mercy, Wrath, Dead, Alive_

'Stop!' I begged as I suddenly remembered the last time I felt this much pain.

_Right, Wrong, Help, Kill, Innocent, Guilty, True, False, __**Curse!**_

Memories flash through my mind. Fire, screaming, anger and pain. I remembered angry faces of villagers who did nothing but blame. A woman at the very center of all their anger as she wept. A lost face of a person, unsure which side to take.

_Kill it! Kill it! Death to the witch! __**Die!**_

"Rose!" A voice called out-

_**Sorry**_

I looked up to see Howl, his eyes full of concern. My heart pounded from the panic attack. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tears welled up in my eyes. I don't know who was sad. Maybe it was Akari or myself or maybe even both of us? After seeing those small flashes, I can't help but feel glad she can't remember. The yells were monstrous and loud. I felt Howl wrap his arms around me and I finally gave in, resting my head against his chest as tears trailed down my face.

"It was horrible…" I mumbled and explained the situation to him. I wiped away the tears, myself making a few sniffles as Howl helped me stand up. I glanced at the side table to see a glass of water. I couldn't hear Akari and decided to give her a bit of space.

"It will be fine." He smiled at me. "You're strong."

I gave a shaky smile before realizing something. "Howl… Shouldn't you be at the palace?" I asked. His face turned grim when he heard the question. I took a look at him and finally noticed he was in a green uniform.

"I was just about to go. I already have a plan. I'm planning to face Madame Suliman." He answered.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked about the plan. He nodded. We stood in silence, not making any moves. I stared at him, as he made no sign on moving before remembering. He's scared… His usual charming expression had a hint of fear in his eyes. That can't be... Sophie's at the palace with Suliman, she was defenseless. He's supposed to be there to protect her.

"Howl, you need to go now!" I exclaimed with alarm. In his eyes, I saw conflict. "Sophie's still at the palace."

I shake him slightly but it was as if I was talking to a statue. What if he didn't go? What would happen to Sophie? She's the heroine- no, she's my friend. "Howl, please!"

"Sophie needs you!"

He soon came out of his stupor. He grabbed my hand and started walking, pulling me with him. I stumbled after him.

"Calcifer!" He called out. "Change the plan a bit."

The fire demon looked at us as Markl quickly stood up. Howl grinned at them. "I'm taking Rose with me." He stated.

"What?" Calcifer gaped.

"No." I pulled my hand out of Howl's grip. "It's best that you go." I backed up slightly. Howl turned to look at me.

"I'll only be a distraction." I said.

"You won't, trust me." He replied.

"A while ago you said that it's best I stay here!" I retorted.

"Things have changed." He defended.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I had many things to say, like how am I suppose to go in if he's disguised at the king. There's no space on the plane for me since we'll be bringing the Witch of the Waste and Madam Suliman's dog. Many things I could give as reasons but all of them could risk on revealing the plot. Howl placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm scared, Rose." He whispered quietly without Markl and Calcifer hearing. "I thought I could do it if Sophie went but I can't."

He looked at me in the eye. "Just like you said, Sophie's in danger because of me. But I just can't go. I'd feel much at ease if you'd come with me."

I nodded. "If it will make you go." But Calcifer was having none of this.

"Are you insane?" He yelled in anger. "This isn't part of the plan." Calcifer flared brighter. "How are you going to sneak her in?"

"I'll worry about that later." Howl said with a grin as he linked his arm with mine. "Just worry about your part, Calcifer."

We walked out the door as I heard Calcifer swear. I looked around Kingsbury to find well-dressed people. Feeling overwhelmed, I glanced down at my dull lavender dress. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We need a plane." Howl answered before explaining his plan to me.

"Okay but, if you're going as the King what about me?" I asked.

"I did recall that the King had a pet German Shepard." He said with a mischievous smile.

I blinked in confusion before I felt myself shrink. Unstable on my feet, I stood on all fours. I felt my face shape change, my nose deformed, my ears moved to the top of my head. I looked down to find my fingers grow short and hands turn furry. I felt something grow and turn back to see a furry tail. I curiously tried to catch it only to start running in a circle. I heard a bell jingle and found a black collar around my neck. I looked up to see that Howl was huge. "Howl!" I yelled in alarm but instead a bark came out. Surprised, I walked back clumsily and fell on my behind. I felt my ears lay flat on my head as I whimpered.

Howl chuckled slightly and kneeled, one knee on the ground. "Your adorable as a dog." He joked. I growl at him in anger and started to bark aggressively at him. I stood on all fours and kept barking.

"Hey, calm down, buddy." Howl said softly as he noticed people staring at us. I smiled but it must have looked like I was baring my teeth at him before barking at him once more.

* * *

**A/N: In the movie it didn't show much on Markl's magic so I decided to put a scene where Rose interacted with Markl. I can't help but laugh when I wrote about Rose turning into a dog. Please review, follow and favorite! See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh gosh! I almost disappeared for another year again. Sorry for the delay. It seems everyone liked the part of Rose turning into a dog. And I found a familiar name in the review section. -waves- Hi Sarcha! I'm back. Onto chapter eight!****  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

I'm a dog…

I can't believe it… I'm supposed to sneak into the palace as a dog! For a moment, I wanted to just go back into the castle. But I can't now, I was in too deep. I slowly stood up and tried walking. I lifted my left paws only to fall onto my side. My ears twitched as I heard Howl chuckle. How did dogs walk? Front left paw, back right paw and vice versa.

I stumbled slightly like a toddler. "Let's go." Howl said and walked off. I quickly went after him. It's much more easier when running.

"_Wait up!_" I exclaimed. I ran faster until I was beside him. I glanced up at him. My height was only at his knees.

I looked around to see the brightly colored dresses and suits. The jewels they wore sparkled under the sunlight. Because of my newly changed ears, the noises around me increased. I could hear men boasting about parties that they were hosting while women gave fake giggles. I looked at the front to see we were approaching the planes. The planes were arranged in a line and were each accompanied by a soldier. A line of people who wanted a ride was there as well.

"Stay close." Howl whispered under his breath. I looked up at him, already knowing what he's going to do. We're going to steal a plane.

I followed after him as we approached a man. I stopped a growl from escaping my throat as I saw the soldier. He had a small resemblance to a certain soldier that had flirted with Sophie and I. He had blonde hair but his green eyes proved he was a different man.

Howl greeted the man and gave an excuse to him. The excuse was that they were told to switch places. The soldier narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I was not informed of that. Who gave the order?" He demanded.

Howl gave a confident smile, "I did." With a flick of his hand, the man made noises of surprise as he suddenly walked away in jerky movements. Howl chuckled and looked down at me. "After you." He said, raising his hand to the plane.

Suddenly something purple came in between us. I walked around to see it was a woman. Her dress was purple though a shade darker than mine – well, when I wasn't a dog. I stared at her face closely. Her brown hair was tied up in the same hairstyle as the other women and had a purple hat that was decorated with feathers. Her face was porcelain white and the makeup only made her more drop dead gorgeous. Almost like Sophie though Sophie was naturally beautiful. I glanced at Howl to see that he was taking in her beauty, probably loving what he saw.

"Hello handsome." She greeted. I rolled my eyes as Howl gave a small smile at the compliment – even though he already knows that. I turn to see a line of women glaring at the brunette.

"I've never met a soldier this handsome before." She flirted. I glared at Howl. Get on the plane and let's **go**! Howl didn't seem to notice me at all.

"I would be worried if there was." He replied. Did he seriously forgot why we came here?!

"Mind if I take a ride?" She asked. I widened my eyes as I saw Howl actually looked tempted to the offer. That's when I really couldn't stand and watch.

I turned and violently barked at the woman. She jumped in surprise at the noise and looked at me, finally acknowledging my existence. She backed away slightly.

"What the- What is wrong with this mongrel?" She exclaimed. She leaned forward slightly and made a moving gesture with her hand. "Shoo shoo!"

I growled at her and kept barking. A mixture of fear and disgust filled her eyes as the hand that held her fan – which was the same color as her dress – ready to throw it at me. That's when Howl decided to interfere.

"This mongrel is my dog." Howl said. The woman flinched slightly when her words were thrown back. She looked at Howl and back at me in disbelief.

"That's yours?" She asked, her tone no longer has any elegance.

"In fact it is." Howl answered. She stared at him as if realizing he wasn't worth it. She frantically excused herself and walked off. I gave one last bark, which made her shriek, and went running. I turned back to the line of women to see that they weren't staring anymore.

I jumped onto the seat of the plane and stomped one of my paws in annoyance. Howl couldn't help but laugh before he got on the plane.

"You really are amazing." He complimented as he started the plane. We soon departed and went to our destination.

The wind blew against my fur and I instinctively open my mouth and breathed heavily. I looked down at the beautiful view. My tail moved frantically, some people looked up when they heard my happy barking.

"_You're too noisy."_ A voice finally filled the silence in my mind.

'You're back.' I thought. I couldn't help but miss the girl's voice.

"_Well, there's nowhere else I could go."_ She quipped.

'You were so quiet.' I said.

"_I was too busy watching you. Besides the barking, it's really funny to see you as a dog." _I could already imagine a smirk on the girl's face.

'_Ha ha_, very funny. I don't need to tell you where we're going, right?' I asked.

"_Already got the gist of it." _Akari answered. _"I'll be quiet now, not because I don't want to talk to you but, because of what happened… in Markl's room."_

My smile disappeared as I remembered that frightening chant. The voice sounded scared and confused.

"We're almost there." I heard Howl say. I looked down to see the palace. I barked in surprise when I saw an older redheaded man in the place of Howl. A mischievous smile appeared underneath his mustache as he looked at me. My sense of smell confirming that it was definitely him. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we slowly started to land.

The trees leaned away from the force of the air as the plane landed next to the greenhouse. Howl got off the plane and I jumped after him. We walk through the door a boy had opened. I glanced at the young boy, who was a spitting image of Howl when he had blond hair.

"Your majesty." Madame Suliman greeted as she tried to stand – an action I don't recall happening in the movie – with her staff.

"As you were." Howl said, stopping her. He stood in front of her, a hand behind his back. I sat next to him; I glanced back at Sophie who looked at us curiously. I gave a discreet wink before looking away. "So, then, how are you feeling?"

I heard a wheeze and looked to see the old dog. Heen narrowed his eyes at me.

"_You're definitely not Princess." _He rasped. The King named his dog, Princess?

"_You can tell from the smell, huh?" _I asked already knowing our disguise will be revealed anyway_._

"_Yes and that brat would never behave like you. Always clamoring for attention, that child." _He eyed Howl, _"Which means that's not the King. What do you think you'd accomplish by coming here with Howl?"_

"_Who knows? Howl does whatever he likes." _I answered. Heen gave another wheeze. We both tuned in to the humans' conversation.

Howl turned to Sophie, "Who are your guests?"

"This is Howl's mother, Mrs. Pendragon." Suliman introduced. Howl walked forward to Sophie as I glared at Suliman.

Suliman turns to look at me, a calculating smile on her face. "Nice to see you again, Rose." She whispered. My ears laid flat on my head when she greeted. I already knew she would find out that I wasn't an average royal dog but... How did she knew my name?

"_Ah…_" I turned to look at Heen who gave a same smile to me, "_Now I remember your smell."_

"How strange…" Suliman mumbled, "When I first saw you, you knew so much but now you know so little."

Suliman turned away when Howl asked a question. "You're so eloquent today, Your Majesty." She complimented. Suddenly the real king came in, waving a sheet of paper.

"Suliman!" He called out. Sophie gasped in surprise. "I've got a new battle plan. This time we're going to beat them to a pulp." I crinkled my nose in disgust at him for being excited about a war.

He looked at Howl and laughed. "Suliman, that's the best double you made of me yet." He turned to me, "You even made Lil' Princess." He affectionately ruffled my head.

"Ha, keep up the good work!"

"Your Majesty." She bowed her head at him. He walked off, giving an order to someone. The room was silent as we all stared at each other. "So nice to see you again, Howl."

"You're looking well, Madam Suliman." Howl said in his normal voice. He bowed at his old mentor.

"Rather weak disguise. Didn't I teach you better?" She scolded slightly with a smile.

"I'm not trying to outwit you." My form soon shifted turning back to normal. I was then pulled next to Howl – whose appearance had changed back. His arm was around my shoulder while the other was in a same position around Sophie. "Now mother, Princess and I will go." He said. A joking tone when he called me Princess.

"I'm afraid not." Suliman said as she tapped her staff on the bottom of her wheelchair. A hole revealed a starry sky causing water to gush out into a huge wave. It floods the whole room, which made me take a deep breath. As the water filled the room, I took a deep swallow. A strange sensation filled me as I could breath underwater. The water disappeared into new scenery. I could hear the Witch making sounds of fear as she almost slipped from her grip on Sophie's dress.

"Now, whatever you do, don't look down." Howl warned.

"Wasn't planning to." I quipped. I stared dead straight ahead, making eye contact with Suliman.

"It's time to show your mother and _dear _flower who you really are, Howl." She taunted. Shooting stars bursts around us as I felt Howl grew tense, his grin frozen in place. The stars surrounded us, their figures becoming that of little people. They all held hands and started to dance around and sang a strange song. Though I heard it many times, this time it sounded different. It was strangely soothing.

"_Rose, cover your ears __**now**__!" _Akari yelled out, disrupting the song. What? Before I could asked, the song suddenly captivated me again.

"Rose." Howl called out as I felt myself slowly slipping out of his grip. My eyes felt heavy as the song soothed me. The strange voices slowly turned into one. The voice gave a melodic giggle.

"_That's the song of the falling stars, little one." She explained. Her face was a blur as she looked over me._

"_Maybe one day, you'll get to see the falling stars. Maybe in this village or somewhere else." She said as water droplets fell on my face. They were tears.  
_

"_It's a song of the stars that long to see the world below them even though they knew they would fall to their deaths. Yet to me, that's a much better fate than to live with no will or freedom." She slowly started to hum the bittersweet melody to me._

"_**Rose!"**_

I woke up and instantly felt discomfort as huge talons dug into my skin. I looked to see Howl's arm grew feathers. I looked at Howl's face and saw his teeth grew sharper, his hair turned into dark feathers. He groaned in pain as wings grew out of his back. In the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I turned slightly and watched Madame Suliman hold her staff like a spear.

"Howl!" Sophie called out and covered his eyes. "It's a trap!"

"No!" I yelled out at Suliman in anger. At that very moment, my eyes widened in shock as the staff started to shake in her hand. Roots grew from the staff and snaked around her wrist. It held her hand in a vice grip. Suliman only stared in disdain at the tiny obstacle.

"Is that really the best you can do, Rose?" Suliman scolded at my sudden burst of magic. Did I really do that? Suliman narrowed her eyes slightly as her magic caused the annoying roots to slowly shrivel up and die.

"Howl!" I yelled in hopes that he'd get us out of here as soon as possible. "Snap out of it!"

Suliman threw the staff. As it slipped out of her hands, Howl flew upwards with Sophie and I – even the witch who was holding Sophie's dress – in his grip. The staff only managed to stab through Sophie's hat.

The beautiful stars that had captivated me were now chasing us like monsters until Howl broke through the glass. His wings disappeared and he brought us down to the plane. The witch was sat on the chair, which made me be squished between two old ladies. Howl turned the switch and made the plane depart.

"Hold on." He said. As we departed, I soon felt something land on my head. I glanced up and groaned when I saw it was Heen.

"Sophie, sit up here." Howl said. Sophie carefully maneuvered her way to the chair. "Did you have to bring those two with you?" Sophie glanced back. I gently placed Heen into the Witch's arms.

"Nice doggy." She complimented. I quickly held onto the back of Sophie's chair, as it was the only thing stopping me from falling off.

"I can't believe you work for Suliman. I guess it's too late to toss him." Sophie muttered.

"Sophie, take the wheel." Howl said.

"What?" Sophie sputtered, "I can't fly!"

"Just trust him, Sophie!" I yelled out as I held tightly onto the metal. My knuckles turning pale white from how tight my grip was.

"They're gaining on us." The wizard answered. We looked back to see planes flying after us. The soldiers were holding guns. "I'll distract them, then you can fly this thing back to my castle in the Waste."

"How? I don't know the way." She asked.

"Don't worry, the ring that I gave you will guide you back home. All you have to do is summon Calcifer with your heart."

"Calcifer?" Sophie asked as she stared at her ring. The red jewel turned bright green; a red light appeared and pointed straight ahead. "It's glowing!"

"Just keep following the light and you'll be there before dark."

"I can't do this." She snapped, "Why did you make me come here if you were coming yourself? You even brought Rose with you!"

"Knowing you'd be there gave me the courage to show up. That woman terrifies me, I can't face her on my own." Howl bent over and looked at her. "You save me, Sophie, Rose, I was in big trouble back there."

He gently pulled me up next to him, having a firm grip around me. His hand slipped away from the wheel and held firmly on the back of the chair. Sophie finally realized and started panicking, which made the plane swerve right.

"Oh! Don't let go!" She shrieked. I watch in fear as we headed for the bell tower. I gave out a scream and clutched onto Howl as Sophie spun the wheel in an attempt to dodge the tower. The plane slammed slightly against the tower but we didn't crash. I gave out a huge sigh of relief.

"Wow. You're good." Howl complimented. I laughed when I heard Sophie call him nuts. "We've got a good lead now. I can give you five minutes of invisibility, so use it wisely."

He placed my hands back onto the back of the chair and waved his arm over us. The plane split into two, separating Howl from us.

"Howl!" Sophie yelled out as she tried to steer the plane. I watched as both the planes move farther away.

I slowly remembered what happened in the movie. He came back all bloody and was in that monstrous form. "Howl!" I called him as I tried to think of what to say, "Be careful!"

He blinked in surprise before giving a smile. He saluted and shouted, "Good luck!"

Sophie soon focused on steering and pulled up, the plane grazing against the tree. We followed the light for who knows how long, the thought of Howl getting hurt nagging at me. At one point, I ended placing the Witch's fur coat around her to cover her and Heen from the rain.

"Rose, look! It's our hometown." I heard Sophie say which made me look down at the lights coming from the town; reminding me of how peaceful it was.

"Don't try to be cute, dog. I'm still not going to trust you." Sophie said to Heen.

When we went past the town, Sophie gazed back, feeling homesick. After a while, I soon got a glimpse of the castle. "The castle's coming to meet us." Sophie gasped. Markl called us and waved from the Castle's balcony.

"Markl!" I called out and waved back.

"Markl, help me! How am I supposed to land this thing?" Sophie yelled out in panic.

I tensed up and prepared for a harsh landing as the castle swallowed us whole.

* * *

I help Markl to bring down two spare mattresses, as Sophie decided that the Witch would have the sofa. I glanced at my nightgown and looked back at my dress that was hanged on a clothesline next to Sophie's, drying. Heen ran around my feet, making me become extremely careful where to walk.

"Who's this fellow?" Markl asked with a smile as he carried Heen who gave a wheeze.

"That's Heen. He's a stray dog that came along with us." I lied a bit. It was better than saying, "Oh that's Madam Suliman's dog so I think he's evil but he came along with us and it would be kind of harsh to toss him off the plane."

Heen glared at me. _"Did you just call me a stray?"_ He asked in anger.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I quipped. A growl escaped my throat which made Markl jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry, Howl turned me into a dog when we went. I guess the spell is still wearing off."

Markl's eyes shone with amazement when he realized I could talk to dogs; for a while. He soon turned and gave a questioning look at the Witch. The Witch smiled at Sophie as my friend tucked her in. I gave a grimace when I knew I couldn't sugarcoat that part.

"That's the Witch of the Waste." I mumbled but Markl could hear me.

"She's the Witch of the Waste?" Markl exclaimed which made Calcifer listen.

"You brought her here?!" Calcifer yelled. His flames flared up in anger as he glared at me.

"It wasn't part of the plan!" I excused, hoping he couldn't throw fireballs at me. Can he do that? "It just happened!"

Soon Calcifer turned his glare to Sophie. "Why is she here?" He sneered.

"She has nowhere to go. Suliman took away her powers completely. She's just a harmless old woman." Sophie reasoned.

"But she's the Witch of the Waste!" He said, seething in fury, "The one that was hunting us down, the one that Howl was hiding from, and the one that cursed you into an old lady! And now she's here with us all because what? She lost her powers so now she's a harmless lady that won't do anything to hurt any of us!"

I watched as he yelled at Sophie, which made her argue against him. He wasn't just worried of himself; he was worried about the rest of us even though he wouldn't admit it. Just like when he complained when Howl just decided to drag me to the castle. The fact that Sophie brought in a woman that could potentially hurt all of us unnerved him. To me, both Calcifer and Sophie have good reasons. I sighed loudly, which gained everyone's attention – except for the Witch's since she's fast asleep.

"I understand that you all are getting emotional but can we all call it a night. We'll talk about it in the morning with Howl." Worry soon filled me about his whereabouts. "We'll see what he has to say. Some of us needs some good night sleep after this whole event."

On queue, Markl tried to suppress his yawn but it ended up escaping. "Go to bed, Markl." I said and ruffled his hair. He nodded and begrudgingly said good night.

Calcifer muttered in anger but said nothing else. Heen jumped on the sofa and curled up to sleep. Sophie and I lay next to each other.

"Sophie." I said in the silence when I was sure everyone else except for Sophie and Calcifer – he was awake but was in a world of his own. "What happened between you and Suliman?" I asked.

"That horrible woman…" She then started to tell the story. "So I told her that Howl didn't need her help!" Sophie huffed.

"Wow, while that happened Howl turned me into a dog." I then told her my side of the story.

"He was too busy admiring her _beauty_, he completely forgot what we were supposed to do!" I exclaimed. We both looked at each other, knowing that we both had it rough and quietly laugh.

"Rose, back at the palace when Suliman's staff started to…" She shook her head, unable to find a word to describe it, "Was that you?"

"Remember when the Witch of the Waste was unable to put a curse on me. It was because I have some mystical being living inside me. Howl and Calcifer explained it to me. And I guess the magic we saw was just an effect." I explained.

Sophie smiled at me, "Guess we both have problems."

"Soph." I bit my lip, wondering if the next thing I see would change her views on Howl, "Do you have… feelings for Howl?"

I watched and observe her expression. I want at least something to prove that she loved Howl. A yes with a blissful smile or a hesitant no accompanied with a flustered look. But instead, I got.

"No, I don't." She chuckled, "What about you? I've seen the way he acts around you."

I gave an exasperated laugh. "I don't have feelings for him."

"You're in denial." She smiled. My smile dropped when she said that.

"I just want this war to end. So you can break your curse." I reasoned. "What kind of friend would I be if I ignore your problems and flirt with a wizard?"

"You sure you don't have feelings for Howl?" Sophie asked.

"I don't." I said firmly.

Sophie gave me a worried look. "I'll believe that for now… But, Rose, even if you want nothing to do with him, it doesn't change the fact that Howl might like you."

I opened my mouth to counter her words but nothing came out. My friend sighed at me, "Just think of when you and Howl talk and see how he acts."

She said good night and turned away. I stared at her back, still confused. "Good night, Soph…" I whispered.

I looked up at the ceiling and decided to talk to someone that I hoped would listen.

'Akari?' I thought. All I heard was Calcifer's fire crackling and the Witch's snoring. Yet in my mind there were loads of thoughts except for that sarcastic voice that I wanted to hear. It made me remember of the memory I experienced at the castle. Was it Akari's memory? Was that why she's quiet? Maybe she's trying to solve her puzzle with the little pieces she has left in her broken state. Great…

One friend ended a conversation with a strange puzzle and the other – does Akari consider me as a friend? – was too busy to even mutter a word to me.

In the end I was left to ponder on what Sophie said.

"_Just think of when you and Howl talk and see how he acts."_

I thought of all those moments.

_"There you are, sweetheart. Sorry, I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you and your friend." A smooth voice said. I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand placed over my shoulder._

That was probably a mistake. Maybe he tried to call Sophie but touched the wrong person instead.

_We looked at each other. I was nervous and he was surprised. He soon smiled at me. The surprise in his eyes was now replaced with relief. Why? What was he relieved about?_

That was something I was still confused about but it was definitely not affection. I'm sure of it.

_A hand hovered over mine and pulled it from Calcifer's reach. I turned around to see Howl inspecting for burns on my hand. No burns were seen. "Howl?" I called out but he was distracted by his own thought._

He was probably worried since I was living in the castle and sort of his responsibility now.

_"You really don't remember…" Howl muttered. I blinked in confusion at what he said. He smiled at me. "Does it really matter whether what's good or bad. To me, I think it's good that you're here. I'm glad that you're here. " _

That was because he was trying to comfort me. I must have sounded depressed that time

_"I'm scared, Rose." He whispered quietly without Markl and Calcifer hearing. "I thought I could do it if Sophie went but I can't."_

_He looked at me in the eye. "Just like you said, Sophie's in danger because of me. But I just can't go. I'd feel much at ease if you'd come with me."_

That was… I gritted my teeth as I tried to find a reason before whispering an obscene word that I was glad that Markl didn't hear. I messed up…

The plot is gone because of me. Maybe Sophie was right. Sophie doesn't love Howl. I remembered all the scenes I accidentally took from Sophie. The scenes that influenced Howl to be attracted to Sophie. Instead of placing his love on Sophie, he fell in love with… me?

I got in the way of everything. I ruined the love story. I felt my eyes water up in frustration. Stupid…

I shut my eyes and forced myself to sleep. From now on, I have to avoid Howl and let Sophie and him be together.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't know what to feel about this. A lot happened in this chapter. Let's just say Howl won't make it easy for Rose. I hope this chapter entertains you all. This chapter has around 4000+ words. My usual amount of words in a chapter is around 2000-3000. So I'm going to give a small congrats to myself. **Please favorite, follow and review! See you guys next time!****


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe how stupid I am, ugh. Why didn't I realize this sooner? HeartlessVampireGirl. Author to Irreversible. I can't believe it's you! I loved that story so much. I can't believe you're reading this story. You were the reason I decided to write my first fanfiction about Howl's Moving castle. Thank you for reading this. Thank you, LeafeonLover for reviewing each of my chapters ever since I came back. Thank you Sarcha for staying with this book from the very beginning. And thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed, favorite and read this story. Now onto the chapter! I also edited the prologue and added more details on it so if you want to read it again or not is up to you!  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

"_What is it you want?" A voice asked. He studied the woman in front of him. In front of her was a young woman with raven hair and eyes the color of mud. The dress she wore was a dull simple dress. She was a child of a baker, perhaps._

"_You're the hunter, right? You're Isaac." The young woman asked as she stared at the man. His face was covered by his hood and two young girls stood at both his side. "The one that kills witches and wizards?"_

"_Only the rogue ones." He answered. "Is that why you're here?"_

"_Yes. Well, I want you to…" She bit her tongue, a feeling of regret but she already came this far. "I want you to kill a child."_

"_A child?" Isaac repeated, already interested in the offer. "What is wrong with the child?"_

_The woman's eyes filled with bitterness. "It's a monster that my sister gave birth to when she fell in love with a wizard. The child terrorizes my village, set houses to flames. I tried to reason with my sister but the child already put her in a spell."_

"_It sounds tempting but what will you give me in return?" Isaac asks. It sounded like an exciting offer but would've been bland if he didn't get anything out of it._

_The woman nodded and pulled something from out of her pouch. The golden chain dangled from her hand with an emerald. "This is the pendant of the wizard. He is long dead after being burned on a stake as punishment. The village head would've killed my sister but my sister hid herself and the child somewhere. Though the child was no longer in the village, it still ruined our peaceful life."_

_The man took it and already felt a surge of magic from the jewel. This is sufficient enough._

"_Let me ask you. Are you really sure you want your sister's own child to die?" Isaac asked._

_The woman hesitated as her thoughts started to conflict against each other. But her eyes soon fogged up. "Yes. I want you to sent that demon back where it came from." She answered._

"_Excellent. What is your name?"_

"_Agatha."_

_Agatha winced in pain and pulled up her sleeve. She watched as a tattoo of fire etched itself into her skin._

"_That is our contract. If you try to stop me from my mission or you suddenly changed your mind. Well…" Silver eyes appeared from the hood and stared Agatha down. "We wouldn't want that to happen."_

_Agatha felt her hair stood up from the threat. "Now give me something that you have from this_ demon_ child." Isaac ordered. Agatha pulled a blanket and gave it to him._

_He took a whiff from the blanket and red flashed through his eyes. He held it out for his two partners to smell. His partners gave an ecstatic smile._

"_Claire, Blaire, you know what to do." Isaac ordered. The twins nodded and disappeared in sight, leaving behind childlike giggles in the quiet night._

* * *

I widened my eyes as I recognized the two people from the memory/dream. They were the same people I met days ago. I looked around to see the memory had ended and dissipated into darkness. I heard a loud scream and quickly rushed to the sound. I ran to find Akari on her knees and clutching onto her head.

"Clara! Clara!" Akari seemed to call out in fright. I shook her shoulders trying to make her snap out of it. She looked at me, her eyes frenzied. Her red hair was messed up from the panic attack.

"Akari, it was just a memory." I reasoned.

"I remember." She said, her eyes in disbelief. I froze.

"What did you remember?" I asked and felt excited about her sudden recollection. I pulled her up to stand.

"Clara…" Akari swallowed, "She was my friend but everyone in the village hated her. Hated her child. Even her own sister felt the same way. All because she fell in love with a wizard who loved her. When I heard that the townspeople killed him, I helped her and the baby to hide. Away from the village and the people but the magic still managed to attack the village. I tried to help in anyway I can to help find a way to control the baby's magical surges. Maybe that's why I'm stuck here. I was found out by the village and was punished for all I did."

I felt my heart drop for Akari. She did what she thought was right only to be punished by it.

"That dream…" Akari sounded like she wanted to vomit, "I wasn't there. That was Clara's sister." She gave a strangled gasp. "No…! Rose! That man is going to kill the baby! Maybe even Clara!"

"Akari…" I comforted.

"We have to save them!" Akari yelled.

"Akari! We don't know what happened?" I reasoned. "You were in that candle for who knows how long! They're probably already–"

"Don't say that!" I jumped in surprise at her harsh voice.

"But you don't even know where they are." I argued.

"No! I know she's somewhere. She has to be. I can feel it." Akari looked at me with tears in her eyes. "You'll help me, right?"

I opened my mouth to speak but she held onto my hand. "You're the only one I have left. I want to find them. Whether they're dead or not. I need your help." She begged.

I sighed, not wanting to hurt her feelings. I held her shoulder. "Akari, we don't even know where to start. Your memories are still not even anywhere near complete. Maybe there's something else that happened afterwards that you didn't even remember." I reasoned.

"You… don't believe me?" Her voice cracked. I soon realized she interpreted my words differently.

"That's not what I–"

My heart broke when Akari just stared at me as if she didn't know me. Her sky blue eyes turn bright red. She backed away from my grasp. "Maybe it would've been better if you didn't have the candle at all. Maybe it would've been better if I never met you." She spat the words out like knives that dug in to me.

I reached out to her but she disappeared into the darkness.

I jolted awake from my mattress. 'Akari? Akari!' I desperately called out. Even when she was quiet, I could still feel her in my mind. But now she was… gone. She hid herself. I felt my eyes tear up when I realized she wanted nothing to do with me.

I turned to see Calcifer and Sophie talk about Howl. Not wanting to talk about another person who gave me a headache, I decided to go outside. I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I tensed up when Sophie called out to me.

"Rose, where are you going?" Sophie asked. I stood where I was, cause' I knew that if I turned around, Sophie and Calcifer will see the tears rolling down my face.

"I just need some fresh air." I said. I opened the door and walked out. I closed it shut and started to furiously wipe away the tears. There were so many problems.

First Suliman. Then Howl. And now Akari. I sat slumped on the stairs thinking about these three people. I looked forward and smiled at a certain scarecrow. Turnip head was idly standing next to the tree but as soon as he noticed me, he hopped over.

"Hello, Turnip head." I greeted when he stood in front of me. It was obvious he knew I was crying as he hopped, this time a little gently. I laughed slightly.

"You always seem to be around whenever someone's troubled." I complimented.

He gave a twirl as if to say, "Of course."

"It's just I made a friend angry." I said. Turnip head gave no movement, not knowing whom I was talking about.

"Oh right…" I said stupidly, before explaining it to the cursed prince. "In the end, when I was supposed to help her, I ended up making her look like a complete fool."

I looked up at Turnip head, "Does that make sense to you?"

He gave a twirl, to show he understood. I groaned in disappointment of myself. "Everything's messed up now." I complained.

I smiled at him, feeling at least some of the weight in my chest is gone. "Thank you Turnip head. Even though you didn't say anything because of." I grimaced at his cursed form, "Obvious reasons. At least you listened to me rant."

Turnip Head twirled. I stood up. "I'm just going to take a walk." I smiled at him, "I think Sophie will come out soon."

At the mention of Sophie, Turnip Head hopped up and down excitedly. I laughed and waved at him. I have to say sorry to Akari but when she wants to talk to me. For now, I have to give her some space. As I walked, I made a mistake to look up.

A window caught my eyes, steam coming out of it, already knowing who was using the bathroom. Howl.

I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes tightly. I opened my eyes and walked further away from the castle. I soon looked back, the castle far enough for my emotions but near enough that I could still see it. I sighed but it soon led to me screaming at the top of my lungs. Maybe the talk with Turnip Head wasn't enough.

"Akari!" I screamed loudly. "I am sorry for what I said but what do you want me to do!"

"And Howl, you cowardly playboy! Why aren't you in love with Sophie? Why are you making this more difficult for me?"

I slid down to my knees. "What did I do wrong?" I muttered.

"My… Someone's in a bad mood."

I looked up quickly at the familiar voice. I squinted my eyes to see two figures. The twins.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly stood up and glared at the twins who waved at me as if I was their best friend.

"Hello Rose!" Claire greeted me. Just one look from her blue eyes, already informed me that they wanted something.

"Dear sister, it looks like she already knows who we are." Blaire said with smirk. I widened my eyes when I saw **my** lost necklace hung around her neck. I was pretty sure I didn't have it when I first spoke to them. The person who took it must have given it to them.

"Oh no." Claire gave a fake gasp, "I hope the little redhead didn't say anything bad about us."

"Yes, we're just innocent children that takes care of their sick big sister." Blaire pretended to beg.

They both looked at each other and started to cackle. "You really do work for Isaac." I said, "What else do you want now!"

"Oh little Rose, you really are so stupid for someone who knows so much." Claire said as she walked forward. She soon disappeared in a blink of an eye. I felt arms hook across my shoulder, pinning me in place. I could hear Claire chuckling as I struggled in her grasp. She was shorter than me but was stronger than she looks.

Blaire walked in front of me. "What we want…" She poked my forehead. "Is in your head. Isn't that right, Redhead?"

Her red eyes turned pitch black as she muttered a chant. I felt a searing pain as I realized she was trying to rip Akari out of my head.

"_Rose!"_ Akari yelled, more frightened than she ever was. I stared at Blaire, her Cheshire grin growing wider.

"You're not getting anywhere near her!" I yelled. A burst of magic came from me pushing the twins away.

I backed away as Claire slowly stood up. When I first saw her, she was angelic but now she was nowhere near that. She glared her icy blue eyes at me in anger. In her hand already forming a sphere of magic. She soon stopped when she heard Blaire groan in pain. I turned to see Blaire; her hand clutched her face as smoke sizzled from her flesh. Did I burn her?

"Sister!" Claire called out and ran to her. She inspected the burn with worry before glaring at me.

"You'll pay for that soon." She snarled. They soon disappeared.

"Akari?" I called out.

"Rose…" She swallowed, "Thank you."

I smiled when she finally spoke even if it's only for this moment. "No problem." She became quiet yet I could feel her inside my head.

I looked back at the castle. "It really is much more safer in the castle." I decided.

First Suliman is hunting us down, now a hunter that kills witches and wizards for a living is hunting us. To be more specific, Akari and I. If he wanted Akari that means, he still hasn't found Clara. I soon felt guilty that I didn't believe Akari at firt. I walked back to the castle and to safety.

* * *

The sun was finally out and the skies were clear, meaning everyone was awake. I decided to help Sophie along with Turnip Head, Markl and Heen to get the plane out of the castle.

"'Kay, ready!" Markl yelled from outside.

"Alright! Calcifer open it wider." Sophie ordered.

"Here we go!"

"Move!" I yelled as Sophie and I pushed it as hard as we can as Markl, Turnip Head and Heen used a rope to pull it out. After a while Sophie got frustrated and kicked the plane. This caused the engine turn on and the plane flew out the plane.

"Get out of the way!" I warned as the plane headed straight for everyone outside. I could hear Markl scream as he ran alongside Turnip Head and Heen. Once the plane finally broke down, Markl laughed while Heen and Turnip Head hopped behind him.

"If I just hang a little curtain here, maybe Howl won't notice." Sophie said as she swept out the debris.

"He'll definitely notice." I replied with a laugh.

"Come on in, it's time to eat!" Sophie called out. Markl and Heen quickly rushed in with Turnip Head hopping after them.

As Sophie prepared the oatmeal, I helped the Witch of the Waste walk to the dining table.

"What a nice flower." She complimented me as I tied a cloth around her neck. I gave an awkward smile to her as Sophie placed plates of porridge on the table. Markl hopped onto his chair.

"Let's eat!" He exclaimed as I sat next to him. Heen had his own chair and ate his porridge. The porridge stuck to his fur as he ate. Turnip Head just stood next to the huge hole like a watchful guardian.

I glanced at Calcifer who stared straight at the Witch who also stared at him, blankly as she chewed her food. He glanced at Sophie who was a bit too close to the Witch for his liking. He glared at the Witch as if he was waiting for her to stab Sophie with the spoon.

"Here, want some more?" Sophie asked. The Witch broke her gaze to turn and eat.

"Don't feed her! That's the Witch of the Waste!" Calcifer whispered.

"Oh, she's alright."

"She keeps staring at me. It's freaking me out." He hissed.

The Witch turned to look at him. "What a pretty fire." She complimented. Calcifer hid into the ashes, which made me laugh. Footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs as Howl appeared with a big smile. He didn't wear a jacket and the white shirt he wore had shorter sleeves than usual.

"Howl, hello." Sophie greeted. I smiled slightly at her.

"Good morning, everyone." He smiled at me as I stared blankly. Just be subtle, Rose. Just smile politely in return and look away.

I frowned at him and shoved a spoonful of porridge into my mouth. Howl blinked in confusion but soon got distracted by Sophie. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in frustration at myself.

"Glad your home." Sophie said.

"Master Howl, we can keep this dog, can't we?" Markl asked excitedly.

"The Witch of the Waste and Suliman's dog at my table?" Howl raised and eyebrow at the sight before grinning at Calcifer. "What possessed you to let them in my house, Calcifer?"

"I didn't let them in." Calcifer, "Sophie crashed landed her plane into my face!"

Sophie huffed at him while Howl burst out into laughter. "I knew she'd make a great pilot." He moved to the hole where Turnip Head was standing. "Seems like we have another addition to the family." He studied the scarecrow for a moment, "You've got a nasty spell on you to, huh? It seems like everyone in this family's got problems."

"What a handsome man." The Witch commented.

"So, we've got a lot of work to do. We're moving." The wizard announced.

"Moving?" Sophie repeated, the only one that was confused.

"That's good. I'm sick of being stuck in the middle of nowhere." Markl agreed.

"Madame Suliman is hot on our trail, so we're gonna have to hurry." He explained and turned to Turnip Head. "I'm afraid your spell is too strong for the move. You're going to have to stay behind."

At the sound of Heen's wheeze, I turned to see his plate clean and his fur dripping with porridge. I look to see my plate was clean of porridge and went to get Heen. I carried him to the sink to clean the fur of his mouth as Markl followed Howl to get a paint cart.

"Heen, calm down." I said as the dog struggled. I grabbed a towel and dried his fur. As soon as I was done he hopped out of my arms and scurried to the Witch as Sophie wiped her face.

"Soph, why don't you have a rest? I'll clean the plates." I offered as I gently took the plates from her. Sophie smiled and sat next to the Witch.

"Rose!" I heard Markl call, "Master Howl needs your help."

I sighed in frustration, which Sophie noticed. "Rose, why don't you go ahead? I'll clean up." Sophie offered.

"It's fine, Sophie. Just sit down." I said. Sophie would've argued but the tone in my voice made her stay still.

"Markl, I'm a bit busy at the moment." I called out. I turned the tap water on and started to wash the plates. I heard Howl and Markl come down but I didn't turn to acknowledge them. Markl excitedly chat with Howl as the wizard was probably holding the paint cart. I focused on the plates at hand and vigorously washed them as they walked out with Heen following them. After a while, I was finally done with the plates and turned the tap off.

I sat on the sofa, lost in my own thoughts while Sophie watched Howl, Markl and Heen through the window. I felt the house shudder slightly as Calcifer moved the castle to Howl's instruction.

The three soon came back in and Howl told us to sit on the table. I sat next to Sophie as we all watched him draw a symbol on the floorboard with a chalk. "There, that should do it." Howl said, "Sit tight for a second."

He walked over to the hearth and took a metal shovel to scoop Calcifer with it.

"Be gentle with me, please." Calcifer reminded. Howl walked into the symbol.

"On my mark." He instructed. The wind in the room started to move. Howl raised his arm, a focused look on his face. Calcifer howled and I jumped in surprise when he turned into huge blue flame.

The symbol glowed a bright pink as sparkles appeared in the room. Howl floated slightly and so did the table I was on as the room started to grow bigger. The hole on the wall fixed itself. The wallpaper changed and the floorboards were polished. A bathroom was created and more new furniture replaced the old.

Once it was down, the magic soon disappeared and I looked around to see the room had an elegant theme. There was a new door next to the stairs leading to what I remembered to be Sophie's room. The kitchen was upgraded into something even better. I sighed at how familiar the house was. It was Sophie's and my home.

"Moving's done." Howl stated while Calcifer slumped on the shovel looking tired. "You can get down now."

He puts Calcifer back onto the hearth.

Heen and Markl quickly jumped off the table and ran around. "This is great, Master Howl. This is huge." Markl exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile at how giddy he was. I quietly sighed when I noticed Howl was walking towards me. Great…

"Madam?" He offered a hand to me with a charming smile.

I shook my head slightly. "I can get down myself." I waved off as I stood. Howl's smile was replaced with a frown. I bit the inside of my cheek as I walked past him to the window near the door. I let out a laugh as I couldn't help but remember how the courtyard still looked the same. I glanced back to see Howl walking towards Sophie who was standing at another window. I smiled slightly as I watch their scene unfold.

I went to the door and walked out. I grinned slightly as I remembered the memories.

_It was a year since Sophie took me in. I was still awkward at the whole situation but had given up the thought that this was all a dream. As I remembered, fanfictions about this situations always make the characters go home after the plot ended. Sadly for me, I have to wait who knows how long. As I walked around in the courtyard, I looked through the shop's window, to see the workers. The girls were really kind to me. Though sometimes they would give me strange looks for doing stuff that would be considered unacceptable for women in this era._

"_Rose." I turned to smile at Sophie. _

"_Why aren't you inside?" Sophie asked, "Are the girls bullying you again?"_

_The girls never bullied me but their questions about me do accidentally take an offensive side. "Not at all!" I answered. "I'm just used to going outside instead of being cramped in the house. And if I'm outside, I won't be in the way of you all."_

_Which were through, for the time I lived here, when it's time to work, the girls would run around grabbing feathers or beads for the hats they were making. I can't count how many times I ended up bumping into someone. _

"_Well, you could always help us, if you want." Sophie offered._

_I made a grimace. "No thanks, you already know how the hats would turn out."_

_Sophie giggled slightly as she remembered the first time I made a hat._

_I looked around to see how big the courtyard is. "Soph, watch this." I said as I went into a cartwheel._

_I turned to see Sophie's eyes wide before she smiled. "That was amazing!" She commented. I grinned at the compliment before I did another cartwheel._

_Before long the girls inside saw my tricks and ran out. "Do it again!" one of them said._

_I did a handspring to which they cheered and followed it with a round-off._

"_Rose, you're so funny." Another said as she happily laughed._

_I soon ended my gymnastics with a handstand. The girls laughed as my dress revealed my underpants. _

"_Rose is so silly." _

_I grinned at their words before I heard, "Rose!"_

_I quickly stood straight when I saw Ms. Hatter marching towards me. "What are you doing?" She demanded._

_Sophie quickly shooed the girls inside as Mrs. Hatter scolded me about what a behavior of a woman should be. Yet a small smile stayed on my face as I thought of how Ms. Hatter reminds me of my own mother._

I jumped in surprise when I heard the door open.

"Alright, a courtyard!" I heard Markl exclaim as he and Heen ran past me.

"That shop's ours too." Howl stated as I reminisced my memories.

"Heen, come on." Markl called. The old dog chased Markl as if he was still an energetic puppy.

I turned to look at the window to see The Witch looking out. I gave a small smile and wave a little. The witch returned the smile. I glanced to see a serious look on Howl's face as he studied me. I saw Sophie's figure walking to the door. Howl turned to smile at her. "See that new color on the dial." He said to her before closing the door shut.

I grinned when I realized he was showing her the secret garden. I closed my eyes shut as I wished hard for it to happen. Sophie, please love Howl and take care of him.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Rose is really failing not to be obvious. And we see the twins again. Now there's a reason why I just randomly slotted them into the chapter 5. The appearance of our villain (Isaac) is finally here. We learned a lot about Akari, Agatha, Clara and _the baby. _Remember to review, follow, favorite this story but it's fine if you don't. See you next time!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Years. It's around nine hours before midnight where I'm from. And I wanted to update before going to a New Year's eve party. So here it is! In this chapter there's a new character. Actually the movie's plot is almost at the end. But this story will progress much further than the movie. I'm actually planning a new story for X-men. I'm not sure if I should finish this first or should I multi-task. Now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Heen, catch!"

Heen jumped and caught the stick that Markl threw. I chuckled as I saw Heen bounding towards Markl, already having affection to the young boy.

"Be careful with him, Markl. He's still an old dog." I called out. Heen looked at me and gave an angry wheeze. I only grinned at him.

I decided to go inside the house. I was pretty sure that Howl and Sophie was gone, already left to go to the garden. The smile fell from my face when I saw Howl and Sophie was still in the house. Howl looked at Sophie with a serious expression. He must have asked a question as Sophie furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Howl looked away to meet my gaze. A smile quickly appeared on his face.

"Rose, what do you think of the house?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes as I saw him whisper a few words to Sophie. My friend nodded and went to her room, sparing a glance at me.

"I thought you left." I replied, ignoring his question. He was supposed to be in the garden with Sophie!

Howl chuckled slightly, "You say it as if you wanted me gone."

"Well, you do disappear now and again." I muttered. Did I come in too early? Did I interrupt? I'm pretty sure they should've left by now.

"What were you talking about with Sophie?" I asked.

"I was telling her that I would like her to open a flower shop." He said. Howl's smile didn't disappear as he walked towards me. "Nice idea, right?"

I gave a shaky smile as he stood in front of me. "Fantastic…" I said.

Howl's smile grew brighter and he glanced at the door's dial. "I want to show you something." He sidestepped and turned the dial. I felt my heart dropped when the red on the dial switched to yellow.

He opened the door and I looked out to see a beautiful landscape. He reached for my hand and gently held it in his. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"I should check on Sophie." I backed away as I saw him frown. "She might want to see this too."

"Rose." He held my hand again before I could walk away. His grip was tight and I couldn't pull my hand. "It's a present for you. Come see."

I looked at him and hesitated when I saw his eyes. His eyes stared at me, pleadingly. "Okay." I replied.

He smiled softly at me as I followed him, hand in hand. The scenery was beautiful and – wrong. It felt really wrong. The beautiful flowers, the gentle breeze made me unsettled. We walked together in silence as I looked at anything but Howl.

"Rose." Howl called out, his voice became serious. We both stopped, my free hand clutched the skirt of my dress.

"Look at me." He said. Slowly I looked at him. I was the same height as Sophie even though I was a year younger. My height only reached up to Howl's shoulder.

"You've been acting strange. You act the same with everyone but with me, you act like I'm-" Howl paused for a moment. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I answered. I tried to slip my hand out of his but he caught my actions and held both my hands.

"Is it about Akari?" He asked.

"No, it's not. I'm perfectly fine." My voice was shaking as I tried to pull my hands out of his.

"Is it Madam Suliman?" He asked.

"No!" I looked down, as I felt panicked. My eyes watered up.

"Is it something you don't want to talk about?" He asked much more firmly.

"I just want to go back inside." I ended up begging. His questions making it harder to breath in the situation.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" He replied.

"Like I said, nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Howl, just let go! Please!" I answered.

"Rose, tell me!" He pleaded.

"_It's you!_"

Howl became quiet as I watched my hands shake. "It's all you…" I whispered. I slowly backed away as Howl's hands fell to his sides.

Howl's expression was unsure as he tried to process what's going on. "What…" Howl swallowed. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not what you did wrong, it's me." I answered.

Howl let out a breath. "You didn't do anything wrong." Howl reasoned.

I shook my head. "I did."

"What did you do?"

"I made you fall in love with me. You're supposed to love Sophie." I answered. Howl gave out a shaky laugh as if I made an inappropriate joke.

"Rose, why would I fall in love with Sophie?" Howl asked.

"It's because you're supposed to." I said.

"I don't agree with that." He answered. I widened my eyes at him as he smiled. "You have to come up with a better excuse than that."

"But it's true!" I argued.

"I **can't** fall in love with Sophie." Howl gave a small shrug, " Even if I tried, I couldn't."

"I'm in love with you, Rose." He smiled affectionately, "Before you even first met me."

I let out a shaky breath when I heard his words. I held the side of my head and shook my head. "This is so wrong, this is all wrong. I took Sophie's place, I made a mistake."

He looked at me, softly. I stared at the ground.

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

He reached a hand to touch my cheek but I flinched away. I could no longer take this anymore.

"I'm not supposed to be here! None of this should have happened!"

"Rose, you're not making any sense." Howl said.

"It's because you don't know what I'm talking about!" I snapped.

"Then explain it to me." Howl demanded with frustration.

"But I can't!" I said. I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up. "I ruined everything, I messed up."

"Rose…"

"I don't want to change anything." I muttered to myself

I widened my eyes as I felt Howl embrace me. I couldn't help but smell his perfume. "Howl…" I started but he stopped me.

"Don't talk." He gently said. My heart raced when I felt him run his hand through my hair.

I heard him give a sad chuckle. "You were right." He said. "I finally found you yet I still have to wait longer."

I didn't understand what he meant by that.

He pulled away a bit. "Rose…" I flinched when his hand cupped my cheek. "I–"

Howl quickly looked away from me. His eyes narrowed in concentration. That's when I realized something. I followed his gaze towards an airship that was flying across the sky.

"What is that thing doing out here?" Howl asked, a frown on his face.

"More importantly, where's it going?" I replied.

"Still looking for more cities to burn." He answered.

We both heard another sound and saw another battleship passing by. I glared harder as I saw the ship held loads of bombs.

"Those stupid murderers." Howl said and I felt him wrap an arm around my waist, making me unsettled.

"We can't just let them fly off with all those bombs." He decided with a smirk. He held his hand outwards and swiped it across. Almost instantly, the wings of the ship got jammed, with only one pair desperately trying to keep the ship up. Alarms blasted from the ship and I could hear soldiers yelling out orders to one another.

I grinned at the sight before glancing at Howl's arm. Small feathers sprouted and his nails were black and razor sharp.

"We just had a misunderstanding and your already smiling." Howl teased.

"Uh oh. Here they come." He said with a joking tone. I watched as monsters flew from the ship. There was one at the front who pointed at us whilst yelling out orders.

"Those things are Suliman's henchmen. Let's go!" He grabbed my hands and we went off in a sprint.

"Faster! We need to take off!" He stated. Wings grew and feathers covered his body. We finally took off while I ran as fast as I could. I glanced back to see the monsters catching up before looking front.

"There it is!" I called out as I saw the door in my sight.

"Alright! You're going in." Howl answered.

"I immediately regret this!" I exclaimed. My fingers slipped from his grip as I ran and floated to the door.

The door opened and I crashed into the stairs. At that moment the door opened once more as Markl and Heen came in.

"Rose, are you okay?" Markl asked as Heen sniffed my face.

"Just… peachy." I said sarcastically as I ended up smelling Heen's horrid breath.

* * *

I sat on my bed in disdain. I stayed in my bedroom, telling Sophie that I need some time by myself. I was no longer sharing a room with Sophie and instead had my own room. The room was beautiful but every inch of it reminded me of Howl.

"_I'm in love with you, Rose." He smiled affectionately, "Before you even first met me."_

I glanced at the presents at the side of the bed. I slowly took one and opened it to find a dress folded neatly in it. It was a beautiful dress and the fabric was soft. I let out a smile. Wait… Pull yourself together, Rose! I reminded myself who got the clothes for me. I closed the box shut and placed it back.

I fell back onto the bed, sinking into the mattress. I sighed in satisfaction at the bed. The mattress felt warm and safe like the arms of– No! Don't think of that. I closed my eyes and hugged the pillow. I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the brand new pillow. My eyes snapped open from the familiar scent.

I bolted straight up. "That stupid wizard!" I yelled out. Everything in my room has Howl written all over it. Am I seriously going to have to sleep in this room?

I jumped slightly when the door opened. Markl stood at the doorway in his sleepwear with Heen at his heels.

"Goodnight, Rose." He greeted.

I nodded slowly and gave a smile. "Goodnight, Markl." I replied.

Markl turned to leave but looked back at me. "Rose? Don't worry about Master Howl. Sometimes he likes to go away for days on end."

I smiled softly. "Thank you, Markl. I'm glad Howl has you and Calcifer to look after him."

Markl gave a modest laugh and went out. My smile disappears as he left. I can't sleep here. I got up from the bed and went out to say goodnight to the others. When I got down, I noticed that Calcifer and the Witch of the Waste were the only ones present. Sophie was in her own room, I guess

I quickly went past Calcifer to talk to the Witch. "Are you comfortable?" I asked.

The Witch smiled. "Yes. Your friend took good care for me. What a nice girl." She complimented.

"I see." I smiled. "Goodnight then."

I turned to walk away but stopped.

"You're in love, aren't you?" She asked.

I looked at her and opened my mouth to retort.

"Don't deny it." She said which made me close my mouth; "You have that sparkle in your eyes. The way your hands fidget. And that faraway look."

"For a witch with a horrible reputation, you sure know a lot about love." I retorted. But for some reason, I sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Well, I once was a respected witch." She quipped. "I was really knowledgeable about love. But you don't need an old witch to tell you that you're in love. This isn't your first time falling in love, perhaps."

I smiled. "I have experience with falling in love." I remembered about my past loves that all ended after a few arguments.

"What a disappointment. Here I was hoping it was a first. First love is one of the most powerful things I've seen." She sighed.

"Love is the most beautiful thing, especially what it does to people's hearts. Hearts get quite dull after a while." The witch said. "But when love comes in, the heart brightens up and filled with magic, like a newborn's heart. If I still had my magic, there's no telling what I'd do to your heart."

I shuddered slightly at the thought. I decided to ask an advice to her. "What would you do if you fall in love with a man but you know that he loves your friend and vice versa?"

"Does he love her?" She asked with a smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No?"

"Does she love him?"

"…No."

"Does he love you?"

"Um…"

"Then, do you love him?" She asked with a knowing smile.

I stayed quiet, as her grin grew bigger. "The thing about love is that, it's quick to come and quick to leave. Take the chance, flower. Have a good night sleep." She advised.

"…Good night." I replied.

I walked off to talk to Calcifer. He had a grim look when he saw me.

"Rose…" He greeted.

"Calcifer." I replied as I sat in the chair in front of him.

We stared at each other in silence, not sure what to say next.

"When is Howl coming back?" I asked.

Calcifer gave a scoff. " Why are you so worried? Didn't you two have an argument or something? Stubbornness is what you two have in common."

I smiled slightly at how he already knew. "Calcifer, you have Howl's heart. Tell me, what does Howl feel about Sophie?" I asked.

Calcifer smiled slightly. "Either you already solved my hints or you already knew from the beginning."

"I know more than you think. I even know that I'm not supposed to be here." I said.

Calcifer chuckled slightly. "You're more involved in this than you think."

There it is again. Another person is contradicting what I say. "Calcifer, just answer my question." I pleaded.

"No matter what you do, it won't change the fact that Howl loves you." He said with a sigh.

"Is it because of what I did?"

"It's because of what you didn't do yet."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"An annoying person once told me something. I couldn't remember what it was. It was about time and stuff. Just wait and see. That's what Howl's been doing this whole time." Calcifer sighed.

"Well, you're no help at all. We need to get Sophie and Howl to fall in love. That's how your curse with Howl will break." I said.

Calcifer gave me a disappointed look. "Sure, if you say so." He muttered.

"I'm gonna say good night to Sophie. Good night, Cal."

He glared at me when I gave him a nickname. "Night, flower." He threw back with a smirk. I chuckled while he smiled and went to Sophie's room. Her room was next to the stairs while mine was upstairs.

"Sophie?" I opened the door slightly to see that she was sewing dresses.

"Rose!" She exclaimed.

"Your curse is slowly breaking." I pointed at how she looks few years younger. She smiled at me. I sat on the edge of her bed. She put down the dress and gave me a look.

"Did you have a fight with Howl?" She asked with concern.

"What makes you think that?" I lied.

"You've been ignoring him and when you came back, you didn't leave your room." She explained.

I nodded slightly before asking, "Sophie, what did Howl ask you?"

"He was very worried for you." She answered. "He thought he did something wrong and asked if I could try to find out."

"Was it something I said from _last night_?" She asked. I nodded.

She gave a gasp. "_You love him!_"

"What? No!" I quickly denied. "It's wrong anyways."

"But Rose…"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. I closed my mouth when she stared at me in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I'm just tired."

Sophie stood up and gave me a hug. "It's alright, Rose. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Soph." I returned the gesture before pulling away.

"Good night." I said which she replied back. I went to the door but stopped when she called me.

"Rose, just know that the longer this goes on, the more it hurts both you and Howl."

I nodded slightly and went to my room, where I was glad to finally sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room with a man. He paid no attention to me. I observed him. He had brown hair that was tied in a small ponytail. His black cloak shields him from the cold breeze that came from the broken window. I walked closer to him until I stood next to him. Even from being so close to him, it was if I wasn't visible to him. His blue eyes were filled with excitement as his porcelain white hand quickly wrote in his book.

I jumped when I heard the door slam open. A hooded figure walked in. Feminine hands appeared under the cloak as it pulled down the hood.

"Clara!" The man exclaimed. He rushed to the woman and embraced her while spinning around. Clara gave a melodic laugh at the action. While still in his arms, she leaned down and gave the man a kiss. I stared at his giddy face. So he's the wizard. He finally put her down, his forehead touching hers as he gave a content hum.

"It's been months since I've seen you. I was worried." He said with puppy eyes. She smiled at her love.

"My father had to hide me from the village head but." She paused for a while, which made me step closer in anticipation

"Chay, I have wonderful news." She said as she took off her cloak.

"We're going to have a child." She beamed as Chay stared in surprise at her stomach, which was now a small pregnant bump.

I gave a loud gasp before closing my mouth, only to remember that I'm not in this memory.

"That is… wonderful!" He said as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"I want to name the baby." He whispered as he rest his hand against the bump

Clara giggled. "Chay, they're not born yet." She said but humored him.

"If it's a boy, his name will be Aster." He said. I smiled at the excited soon to be father. This could be another clue to saving Clara and the baby. The ground suddenly shook which meant that the memory would end.

"Wait!" I screamed in panic. Not yet!

"If it's a girl…"

I ran towards them as the room started to dissipate. "Her name."

They were slowly disappearing.

"Will be-"

I fell into a never ending darkness.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all in this chap. It's too short for my liking though. T_T. What do you think of the story? Did you like it? Have a great New Year's Eve! Happy 2017! Woohoo! **Remember to review, follow, favorite this story but it's fine if you don't. See you next time!****


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: First chapter in Year 2017. Last chapter, we went through a few things and now we are reaching the movie's ending. But this story is not ending yet! So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Isaac glared, under his hood, at the sight of the twins, one that looked ashamed; the other had a burn that covered half her face.

"Since when were you two so incompetent?" He snarled.

"We have failed you, Master." Claire bowed her head.

"That girl has the one thing that will find the baby! That girl is a weak human with borrowed magic." Isaac started. "Why aren't you able to subdue her!?"

"We promise we will do better next time." Blaire said with confidence.

"There is no next time." Isaac said. "I'll handle this myself."

The twins look disheartened at the sentence. Isaac pulled out a pouch and opened it. The twins closed their eyes before turning into dolls. Isaac grabbed the two dolls and shoved them into the pouch. He glared at the floor to see a necklace that Blaire left behind.

He picked it up and stared at the necklace. He soon remembered the first time he saw that Rose.

_For the past few years, he's been searching for a clue to continue his mission. He was walking blindly until he felt it. He felt a familiar surge of magic that was hidden for so long. Felt it from another world. So he pulled the magic towards this world. But the magic was strong and rebellious as instead of appearing before him, it arrived at a different time. When he felt the magic jump once more, he decided to follow it to this very moment. But he wasn't expecting a young woman. This young woman had the thing he needs. He watched as the girl named Rose talked to a young boy. He recognized the boy as Madam Suliman's apprentice._

_She has to __**die**__…_

_His eyes turned a sharp yellow as his magic coiled around her neck. The young boy next to Rose panicked as he watch her keel over. Isaac couldn't help but compliment the amount of magic the boy has but the boy was no more than an apprentice as of now. _

"_Someone help!" The boy shouted out._

"_Is she alright?" A man asked in a panic as he went to help the woman. The town's people went to help the boy and Rose, trying to figure out what's going on. _

"_Finally…" He whispered in glee at the thought of finally getting the key to the demon child. He laughed as he watched the girl's life sputtered and—_

_Struggle to get free. He widened his eyes as he felt the magical force fight against his grip. He narrowed his eyes, his magic flaring before finally the girl disappeared. He growled in anger and his eyes turned back to silver as the people nearby gasp and talked in confusion towards the disappearance. The boy's eyes were wide with shock as he tried to process what happened. Isaac noticed the glint of a metal as he walked closer towards the boy. He looked to see a strange necklace on the ground. While the people weren't looking, he swiped the necklace and walked off._

"_Hey!" He glanced back to see the young apprentice following him after witnessing the theft. _

_Isaac smirked as he hid in the crowd, losing the young boy._

"Meddlesome woman." Isaac snarled at the thought of Rose.

The color of his eyes turned orange as he watch the necklace melts in his hands. The metallic liquid dripped off his hand. "Now…" He started. He wiped his hand.

"My turn."

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat. I sighed looking out the window. The sound of the train passed by. The baby's name…

Aster if it's a boy and the girl name is unknown. There's also another situation.

The movie is almost coming to an end. Which makes me wonder what will happen to me. Will I finally go back home or stay here? If I stay here I'll be with my new friends. But if I go back home who knows what will happen. I've been in this world for two years. Will I be back in my room like the time spent is no longer or two years were spent with me gone missing? What will my parents say? No one will believe me if I told the truth. Only one day left and my fate will come.

'Akari?' I called.

"_I'm here, Rose."_ She answered.

'You were right.' I said, 'Where ever they are, the baby and Clara is still alive.'

"_Then we need to find them quickly." _Akari answered.

'The baby's name might be Aster.'

"_No, it's a girl. I know it is."_ Akari decided.

'We only have one day left.' I said.

"_Rose, when this is over, do you really think you'll go back home?"_ Akari asked.

'Who knows? I'm probably considered dead back there.' I answered.

"_Guess we both lost our homes."_ Akari said with a bit disdain_. "Thank you Rose for trusting me."_

'We have to stick up for each other.' I teased. I smiled when I heard a laugh. It was my first to hear a happy laugh from Akari.

I then heard loud chattering from downstairs.

"_I think I know who's here."_ Akari said.

"Me too." I said with a smile.

I went out of my room and walked downstairs. "Ms. Hatter." I greeted as I walked off the stairs. Ms. Hatter turned to look at me in surprise. She didn't change a bit.

"Rose!" She squealed as she ran to give me a bear hug. "Oh goodness, you're here too."

She placed both her hands against my cheeks, squishing my face. "Let me have a good look at you." She demands, as she looked me over.

She gave a sigh of relief. "You still look the same." She said, a hand over her heart.

"It's so great to see you again, Ms. Hatter." I said with a big grin.

She gasped before pulling Sophie beside me. "Oh! I forgot to tell you! I got married again!" She exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes when she discreetly placed down her pouch. She showed us her hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"He's such a nice man, and he's filthy rich, so we can all live together again." She said. I glanced at Sophie to see how shocked she was.

Ms. Hatter clutched onto Sophie's hands. "You won't have to work as a cleaning lady anymore!" She turned to me to hear what I have to say.

I looked at Sophie to see what she says. "That's alright, Mother. We actually like living here."

"Really?" Ms. Hatter asked in disbelief. She suddenly gasped. "I forgot. I got a car waiting. I've got a go."

We followed her out the house. "Sophie, Rose, I'm so glad I found you."

"I hope you and your new husband will be very happy." Sophie wished. I noticed Ms. Hatter had a flash of sadness across her face.

I gave a hug to Ms. Hatter. "It's okay, Ms. Hatter. I already know the real reason why you're here and I forgive you for it." I whispered.

She pulled away in shock. I smiled at her, which she slowly mirrored. "Thank you…" She replied before getting on the car. I waved along with Sophie.

As soon as the car was no longer in sight, we watched the townspeople leaving with bags. I blinked in confusion as the town slowly looked differently now.

_The town's people were walking without a care through their lives. Everyone had a smile on his or her faces._

"_Fresh bread!" A familiar voice called out. I turned to see Clara near a stand. Agatha stood next to her. Agatha didn't look paranoid and instead had a cheerful smile._

"_Fresh from the oven!" Agatha said._

"_Get them while they're still hot." Clara continued as she gave a bun to a little boy. The little boy paid for it before rushing of with the bun in his mouth. _

_Clara smiled before she noticed something. I followed her gaze to find a confused man._

_Chay_

_He looked around the town. He soon noticed Clara staring at him. "Uh." Clara gave an embarrassed smile. He walked towards her._

"_Excuse me, I think I went on the wrong trail. Can you tell me which town this is?" He asked._

"_This is Azmarin." She answered._

"_Azmarin…" Chay muttered. "I'm supposed to be in Meteli." He rummaged through his bag for something._

_He swore under his breath when the contents spilled out of his bag. "Sorry about this." He said as he knelt down to pick it up._

"_Let me help." She said, kneeling down to help. He stopped for a moment, staring at her in surprise. He slowly smiled and continued picking his stuff up. Agatha stared at the two with a confused look before smiling at a customer._

I blinked once more and realized that the memory was over.

"Wow." Sophie started. "Look at all of them. If they keep leaving at this rate, the town will soon be empty."

"Like a ghost town." I agreed.

"Do you both want to leave too?" Markl asked. I looked at Markl, already knowing what he's thinking.

"What?" Sophie asked in surprise.

"That lady says she wants you two to live with her now." Markl said in disdain.

"Yes, well at least she cared to visit." Sophie said.

"Don't leave!" Markl shouted as he hugged Sophie's legs.

"Markl…" I kneeled down to his level.

"I love you two. You have to stay." Markl said to me as I watch tears roll down his face.

"We love you too." I said as I ran my hand through his soft hair.

Sophie hugged Markl back. "We'll stay."

"Really?" Markl exclaimed, which Sophie nodded with a smile.

"'Cause we're a family now." Markl said. My heart tightened slightly as I saw his smile.

The movie is ending. I might be able to go home. I should be happy but… I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with Markl, Sophie, Calcifer, Heen, The Witch and even Howl.

I gave a small smile to Markl. "We are a family." I said.

Markl gave me a hug. "Thank you, Rose." He said. I held onto him as I tried my best to hold in the tears.

"Let's go inside." I said as I stood up. Markl held Sophie's hand as they walked in with me following behind.

After Markl went to play with Heen, I turned to ask Sophie about Azmarin.

"Sophie, do you know of a town called Azmarin?" I asked. I coughed slightly from the smoke of the cigar. Sophie's calm expression turned grim.

"Azmarin, you say…" Sophie said. "That town's been empty for four years. It just happened so suddenly. All the townspeople just disappeared."

"_Disappeared?"_ Akari questioned. _"I don't get it. How… long was I trapped?"_

Even I was confused. Akari was trapped probably from when Sam's grandmother was young but if what Sophie says is true then...

"Do you have a map at least?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Ever since what happened, the town is no longer on the map." Sophie answered. "Why? Is there something your looking for?"

"Yes, you know about her." I pointed at my head to explain further.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry for not being helpful." Sophie answered.

"It's okay."

* * *

"But the newspaper says we won." Markl pointed out to the Witch.

"Only idiots believe what they read in the paper." The witch quipped as she puffed out a smoke.

"Let's just wait and see what the King has to say." I told Markl. "It's better to hear it from him." I coughed from the smell once again. I would've stayed in my room but a wave of bombs is coming soon.

"That's so strange. I can't get Calcifer going." Sophie said, worried.

"Is he sick? What if he can't protect the castle?" Markl said.

I smiled calmly at him. "Everything's going to be fine. He probably just ate something bad." I reasoned. I lied to calm Markl down even though I knew what would happen.

"Do you have to keep smoking that?" Sophie asked the Witch. "It smells terrible."

"Don't deny an old witch her pleasures, young lady." The Witch answered with a content smile.

"Markl, will you crack a window please?"

Markl nodded and went to the window.

"I wouldn't open that window if I were you, dear." The witch said as I quickly stood up.

"Calcifer is too weak to protect this place. Suliman's henchmen could get in." Sophie widened her eyes in realization as I quickly sprinted to Markl.

"Markl, get away from the window!" I said as I reached him. I shut the window in a hurry.

"Take cover!" I yelled out as I pulled Markl underneath the table. The house shook as loud explosions happened outside. I held onto the young boy tightly with my eyes shut tight. Once the explosions subsided, I opened my eyes.

Before I could do anything, Sophie went out the house. "I'm going to check on the shop."

"Sophie, wait!" I called out. I pulled Markl from under the table.

"Stay here." I told him and ran after Sophie.

I went into the flower shop just in time to see her shut the doors. She was no longer old and was back to her youthful self. The only difference was that she had silver hair. On the other side of the door, something banged against it, trying to get in. I already knew who or more specific what it was.

"Soph, get back." I said. Sophie backed away from the door as the henchmen banged against it. I glanced at the flowers.

'Akari.'

"_On it." _My right arm reached outwards to the flowers. I narrowed my eyes as I felt Akari's magic envelop my hand. I swiped my hand towards the door. The flowers grew bigger and reached towards the door. This was my first time using magic on purpose and I was slowly getting exhausted. The plants barricaded the doors.

I staggered slightly making Sophie hold me steady. "Hurry!" Sophie said as she helped me run back to the house. I heard the shop door break as we ran across the courtyard.

"Get inside, Sophie. Now!" I yelled out. I turned back to the henchmen as Sophie went inside.

How do I push them back? I tried to remember back when Blaire and Claire tried to get Akari out of my head. Protect. I wanted to protect her!

I glared at the henchmen as I felt Akari make a stronger surge of magic.

"Get back!" At the sound of my voice, the wave of magic pushed the henchmen back. I fell to my knees, already exhausted. I glanced up in terror as the airship dropped a new wave of bombs. One was headed straight to the Courtyard.

"_Get up, Rose!"_ Akari exclaimed. I tried to stand up but fell down.

"_Get up!"_ She yelled in panic.

I looked up and saw something flew through the sky and attached onto the bomb.

"Howl!" I yelled. I slammed against the wall when the bomb landed, covering my face from the sticks and stones. The sound of ringing filled my hearing as the bombs exploded. Once it subsided, I turned to see Howl still alive and the bomb intact. I sighed in relief.

"Howl." I ran up to him with a smile. "What took you so long?" I joked slightly.

Howl smiled at me, his hand against my face and his thumb stroking my cheek. "I'm sorry, Rose. I should've gotten here sooner."

"What matters is that you're safe." I said as Howl wraps his arm around me.

I sighed in content as I wrapped my arms around him. I really don't know how I feel for Howl. I glanced back to see the henchmen.

"Rose." Howl led me inside as the henchmen followed. I leaned on him, feeling exhausted from the magic I used. The henchmen were pushed out of the room by Howl's magic.

"Master Howl! Rose! You're okay!" Markl said happily.

I stumbled slightly towards Sophie as she hugged me. Markl rushed to me. His hug was strong that I almost tripped over him.

I turned to see Howl towering over Calcifer. "Calcifer! You hang in there, now." He said. He forced a black blob out of Calcifer's mouth, turning it into sparks.

He turned towards the Witch. "Tell me, was that cigar, a gift from Madam Suliman by any chance?" He asked.

"Howl, she fed me something gross. I feel sick." The fire demon moaned.

"Why, if it isn't Howl. I think you and I need a heart to heart chat." The Witch said as she rest her chin on her knuckles.

"There's nothing I like more than that, but right now there's a war going on." Howl replied. He held his hand out to her. The witch breathed out a puff of smoke before crushing the cigar into his outstretched hand.

"How unlike you, Howl, not running away anymore." The Witch commented with a smirk. She glanced at me with a knowing look.

"Until later then." Howl said, closing his hand while giving a small bow to the woman. He turned to me, holding on to my shoulders. "Stay here. Calcifer will protect you from the henchmen. I'll stand guard out front."

I watched as he turned away from me to the door. What am I supposed to do? Should I say the same lines as Sophie? Even if I did, he'll still go out there. The movie's plot is already ending. I finally decided that there was no point on tiptoeing anymore.

I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around him. "Be careful." I said. "Come back to us, safe and alive."

Howl turned to look at me. "I'll come back." He said gently. "For you."

"Howl, back in the garden…"

"I waited this long." Howl interrupted. "I can wait longer."

I watched as he flew away. I turned to look at the henchmen crawling towards me. I closed the door shut and switched the dial. I opened the door to see that it was raining in the Waste. Sophie slowly walked out to the cliff. I ended up following her.

"Will Howl be alright?" Sophie asked, worried for the wizard.

"He will be. I know it." I answered as we watch the chaos.

I gasped as I saw the ship above town caught on fire. "Howl, look out!" Sophie warned, as the ship went crashing down.

There were still people in that town. I shook at the thought as I prayed that no one got hurt.

"We have to move the portal away from the shop." Sophie said to Calcifer.

"Are you crazy? I can't move the portals without Howl's help." Calcifer said.

"We have to at least try. If we don't break away, Howl will keep protecting the shop." Sophie countered as she tied a shawl around the Witch. "I preferred him as a coward." She muttered.

"Okay, we have to go now." Sophie led the Witch out.

"We can't do that. It'll make us too vulnerable!" Calcifer hissed.

"We already are!" Sophie shouted. "If we don't move quick, Howl doesn't have a chance."

"Rose, talk some sense into her." Calcifer said.

"I'm sorry, Calcifer but I agree with her." I argued.

"Are you kidding me?" He yelled. "Howl told you to stay here and be safe! Which is the opposite of what Sophie's doing! He's there because he loves you!"

"Howl made a mistake in falling in love with me! And because of me, he and you are going to get killed if we don't do something. Whether you're with or against us, you're coming as well." I said.

Calcifer stared at me in shock while Sophie just smiled. I turned to the door when Markl came in. "They're about to bomb the flower shop." He warned.

"Get Calcifer!" Sophie said. I went to grab the shovel as Sophie and Markl went out.

"Howl's out there to protect us, now we're going to protect him." I said firmly to Calcifer and scooped him of the hearth. This movie is getting it's ending,, no matter what has changed.

"Oh! Don't do this! No, no! Help, help, help! Crazy lady with a shovel! Don't do this!" He pleaded as I slowly walked backwards to the door.

"Get back." I told everyone outside before slowly going out the door. As soon as I got Calcifer out, the door disappeared and the castle collapsed.

"I told you it would collapse!"

Calcifer glared at me before getting distracted by the rain. "Rain! Rain!" He desperately tried to shield himself.

We quickly search for a way in.

"That ship's heading towards town." Sophie stated. "We have to tell Howl that we're not connected to the shop anymore!" She soon found a way in and I quickly followed her. I placed Calcifer on the hearth, making him complain. I went to grab the wooden planks and passed it to Sophie who gave it to the demon.

"The castle's a wreck." Markl commented when he got in along with the Witch. Sophie placed a stool in front of Calcifer for the Witch.

"Told you we should've stayed put. Howl and I could've handled it." Calcifer said as he ate a stick Heen gave.

"We have to tell Howl that it's not connected anymore. Move the castle and take us to him." Sophie ordered.

"What?" Calcifer asked, as if he was trying to understand us.

"I know you can do it. I've never seen a fire with more spark." Sophie said with a smile.

"But there's no- But there's no chimney here. And I keep getting dripped on. And the wood's all damp." Calcifer excused.

They say that the best blaze brightest when circumstances are at their worst." Sophie reasoned.

"Yeah but no one really believes that." Calcifer answered, depressingly. Markl helped the Witch sit down in front of the fire demon.

"What a pretty fire." She complimented. Calcifer turned to look at me. I gave him a smile and two thumbs up.

"All right but I need something from you two. It doesn't matter who." Calcifer gave in.

"Why's that?" Sophie asked.

"I can't do this myself. How about your eyes?"

I shuddered slightly at the question and how I imagined the idea. "No thanks. I like having them attached to me."

"What about this?" Sophie asked as she held out her braid. Calcifer reached up, turning his hand into scissors, and cut most of her hair. The ribbon that once held Sophie's hair slipped off, letting her hair reach her shoulders. We watch as Calcifer ate the braided hair. He turned purple and grew into a bigger form as he lifted the ceiling up. Unnecessary parts off the castle fell.

"Watch out, kid." I pulled Markl back as a section of the floor he was standing on fell through. The castle started walking faster towards the town.

I got onto my knees with Sophie and watch as Market Chipping slowly gets closer with Turnip head following the castle.

"Thanks, Calcifer. You're fantastic!" Sophie praised.

"Imagine what I could have done with your eyes or your heart." Calcifer pointed out.

"I can see Howl down there! Look he's trapped!" Sophie pointed. I watched as Suliman's henchmen swarmed Howl.

I heard Sophie gasped as a lightning struck where Howl was. He'll be fine. He has to be. I knew what was happening but Sophie didn't.

"Calcifer, hurry!" She shouted and looks back. I turned quickly to her shriek only to have my heart drop when I saw the Witch grab Calcifer.

"Put him back!" Sophie yelled as she went to the Witch. I couldn't move as I watch the scene unfold.

"Howl's heart, it's mine!" The Witch exclaimed. She threw the shovel aside and held onto Calcifer. The Castle started to stumble when Calcifer lost control and I almost fell off. The Witch was thrown against the wall.

I quickly pulled myself together and went to the Witch and Sophie. Calcifer's flames were slowly engulfing them.

"It's hot! Oh, it's burning me!" She cried. Sophie and I desperately tried to pull Calcifer away from her. I gritted my teeth in pain as I felt the flames burn my skin. I felt Akari's magic protect me from the flames. It wasn't doing any damage to me but it sure was burning hot.

"_Rose, let go!" _Akari answered. _"My magic can't stop the flames any longer!" _No!

"Put it back!" I screamed as Sophie slowly backed away.

"No, it's mine! It's mine! It's mine!" The Witch yelled.

"Please, let go of him!" I yelled.

"_Rose, I'm sorry. But I have no choice! This is supposed to happen, remember!" _ Akari said before I felt my own feet walking backwards.

"NO!" I reached towards the Witch but my feet kept me in place.

I widened my eyes when the Witch was drenched head to toe with water. Calcifer's flame was small and a cold blue. Howl has to be alive… He has to…

I soon collapsed to the floor when Akari's hold on me disappeared. I heard footsteps ran toward me.

"Rose." Sophie called out. She shook my shoulders as hard as she could but all I could do was stare at the pail beside her. I didn't have time to react when the floor underneath us fell through.

Heen jumped into Sophie's arms as we fell while I could hear Markl screaming out our names.

Sophie screamed as we fell into darkness while my voice was stuck in my throat. That was when my head slammed against something, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Rose is now unconscious and because the movie is ending she's given up on being paranoid. What Isaac's planning to do... *smiles* we'll see it soon enough. ****Remember to review, follow, favorite this story but it's fine if you don't. See you next time!******


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I forgot to explain in the last chapter. When I first wrote this story, I was so excited of getting reviews on my prologue. A reviewer named Magan wrote in her review that she hope I'll keep it in Rose's point of view. This is my first story and I was very eager to please people. So I did it in Rose's point of view. When Akari was introduced, it was difficult for me to explain without any confusion. As soon as I brought in Isaac as the antagonist, I realized with this being my first story, I don't have enough experience with how to explain in my story. I realized if I continue with Rose's point of view, I won't be able to introduce Isaac's evil intentions against Rose and how Rose got into the movie. I mean I could but being a beginner, I'll end up delaying the whole plot and might make you all confused. So in the last chapter, I did a third person view for Isaac, which explains more about him and how he works. I'll probably do it again in the future. I'm sorry if anyone is upset by this but I've decided to write the story this way. I hope you all continue reading this story. Now here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

"Ugh..."

I clenched my fist only to feel grass. I slowly opened my eyes to see where I am. When a face full of grass didn't answer my question, I forced myself to sit up.

I looked up to see the night sky. Looking around, there was no Sophie, no Heen and not even the cavern. Instead all I saw was a land of grass.

"This is the garden." I muttered to myself as I stood up. The grass was bare from any flowers but I knew this was the place.

I looked around and caught something moving. I walked closer for a better view.

"Howl?" I called out as I saw a young boy who was no doubt a younger version of the wizard.

He turned at the sound of my voice. I saw him tense up when he saw me. I walk faster.

"Howl." I yelled once more. He took a step forward in my direction.

"Rose?" He called out, unsure. I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Howl!" I yelled in excitement and went into a sprint. I panted once I finally reached. Not thinking straight I pulled the boy into a hug.

"Thank god, it's you!" I exclaimed. When I pulled away, I could see that the boy's eyes were wide with shock that I couldn't help but laugh.

"But you— you disappeared!" He stuttered in disbelief. "That was a month ago, I saw it!"

I kneeled down to his height. "Come on, Howl, aren't you a wizard apprentice?" I teased.

His eyes grew wider. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Magic." I joked. I smiled softly at him. I couldn't help but feel giddy inside. My— I mean, the present Howl is in trouble but I feel glad to see this Howl.

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm glad that you're back from the dead but you're staring at me, weirdly." He said.

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, right. Sorry." I said as I stood up.

"Why are you here?" Howl asked. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who comes here."

I smiled once more at him and thought about the older Howl. "I'm looking for someone. He's in big trouble right now." I said.

Howl stared at me. "Is he your lover?" He asked, making me stutter.

"What? No! I, I mean I think so. I'm not sure." I quickly said before sighing. "It's complicated."

I mean (older) Howl loves me but I'm not sure what I feel!

"That guy must be lucky." Howl mumbled.

I turned to look at the kid. "I think you're nice and funny." He explained. "Also really pretty."

I felt my cheeks warm up from the compliment.

"But you're too old." Howl added which made me frown slightly.

"Thanks kid." I said with a bit of sarcasm. He gave a smug smile that made me glare.

"What about you? Why are you here?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"I always come here. This place is my private study." Howl said with a shrug. He turned to the sky with a smile.

"There's also something I wanted to see." He held my hand. "Come on!"

I followed him to a hill. He pointed up to the sky and I looked at the direction. I stared at the stars and finally noticed it.

They were falling.

I watched as they slowly fall from the sky towards the land. "I read about it in a book. It said that once the falling stars touch the earth, they die. It's really sad." Howl said as he watch the scene.

"_It's beautiful…"_ Akari muttered at the sight.

I couldn't help but be captivated by the sight. It was beautiful yet horrible to watch all these stars die.

I soon remembered that song from the Royal Garden and slowly hummed it.

_That's the song of the falling stars, little one._

Howl turned to listen to my humming. I smiled at the boy.

_Maybe one day, you'll get to see the falling stars. _Maybe_ in this village or somewhere else._

I kept an eye on Howl as he walked off to take a better look at the falling stars. I tried to ignore the falling stars as they cried out for help. I didn't know what to do to save them.

_It's a song of the stars that long to see the world below them even though they knew they would fall to their deaths._

Howl started running towards the last falling star. He caught it before it could touch the ground

"Calcifer…" I whispered as I watch their meeting unfold.

_Yet to me, that's a much better fate than to live with no will or freedom._

Howl whispered a few words to the star before swallowing it. He gasped in pain, which I instinctively stepped forward. He coughed and clutched his chest as a flame was in his hands.

"Howl! Calcifer!"

I turned to see Sophie who was slowly disappearing. Howl turned to look at her while little Calcifer poked his head out.

I felt a strange tingling on my hand. I looked at it to find that it was slowly disappearing.

"It's me, Sophie! I know who can help you now! Find us in the future!" Sophie yelled out.

"Sophie!" I called out to her. She turned to look at me with a smile before finally disappearing.

Howl took a step forward to where Sophie used to be before staring at me. "Who was that?" He asked.

"A dear friend of mine." I answered, looking at the empty space. I looked back to Howl. "I'm sorry, Howl, but I have to leave soon."

Howl looked confused before he noticed the lack of my lower body. "You're disappearing again!" He panicked. "You can't leave! You just got here!"

I nodded and leaned forward. "Sorry kid. I can't control it." I reasoned. "You'll see me again."

"When?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Who knows but I'll see you soon. You'll understand when you're older." My arms were already gone.

"Bye Howl." I looked down to see a very confused fire demon. "Bye Calcifer."

"Wait!" Howl reached for me but I was already long gone.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Sophie staring down at me, my head resting on her lap. "Sophie." I felt something hop on my stomach. "Heen." I smiled as I stroke his fur.

"We're not the only ones." Sophie said with a smile. I turned to see Howl in his bird form.

"_He looks horrible."_ Akari said with a tinge of sympathy.

The movie is ending. Not with Howl falling in love with Sophie but with me. I smiled softly at him. Heen jumped off my stomach as I stood up.

He was crouched over and breathing heavily as I moved towards him. I pushed the black feathers away from his face. His eyes stare back at me, looking dead and glassy. Blood trailed down his face.

It was hard to see him like this. From talking to a young talented boy, to seeing him hurt and possibly dying. "I'm sorry, Howl." I whispered to him.

"I took too long and I even hurt you so much." A tear trailed down my cheek. How silly of me. How could I cry when I'm not the one hurting?

"We need to get to Calcifer, quickly please." I said to him. Howl outstretched his foot and I climbed on with Sophie and Heen. The wizard unfolded his wings and we took off.

We soon saw the castle. It was now just a floor being carried by two legs treading on the edge of the cliff. Howl landed gently and, Sophie and I quickly got off before he fell to his side. The feathers were blown away by the breeze, leaving behind Howl who was back to normal. I turned him over and smiled slightly.

"Is he dead?" Markl asked when he came over.

"No, Markl." Sophie said as I moved Howl's hair away from his face. I looked up, making eye contact with a certain Witch.

She clutched onto Calcifer and tried to hide him from me. I slowly walked towards her.

"We have to give that back to Howl." I told her as I knelt down.

She turned away from my gaze. "Don't look at me. I don't have it. I don't know what you're talking about."

I hugged her. "Please, give it back."

"You really want it that bad?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"All right, then. You'd better take good care of it." She opened her hand out and passed Calcifer to me. "Here, dear."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

Sophie came next to me. "You have a big heart." She said to the Witch, kissing her cheek.

I walked over to Howl and sat down next to him. I looked down to see Calcifer blinking at me. He was cold and Howl's heart was beating slowly.

"Rose, I'm so tired." He said.

"It'll be over soon. I'm sorry for taking so long." I said.

"Are you really going to do it?" Calcifer asked with a bit of hope.

"Yeah." I said as I closed my eyes. "Please, let this be a happy ending for everyone."

I placed my hands on Howl's chest and pushed the fire demon into it. Sparks began to appear before a light bolted upwards.

"I'm alive! I'm alive! Look, I'm free!" Calcifer cheered as he flew away. "Free! Free! I'm alive!"

Howl moaned causing me to look at him. I soon heard a creaking sound coming from what was left of the castle.

"It can't stand without Calcifer!" Markl shouted as she held onto Markl and the Witch while I held onto Howl. We all screamed as we slid down the mountain. Turnip Head jumped in front of us.

"Turnip!" Sophie yelled out as we helplessly watched him try to slow us down.

We finally stopped and balanced on two giant rocks. I watched with concern as Sophie held Turnip Head.

"His pole snapped! Are you all right? We'll get you a new pole, okay?" She promised. Her eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her face. "You saved us, Turnip Head." She leaned down to kiss him.

I smiled as I watch Turnip jumped from her hands as he slowly grew legs and arms turning into his true form. He was a dashing young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a golden suit. He took off his white top hat and bowed.

"Thank you, Sophie." He said. "I'm the prince who's been missing from the neighboring kingdom. Somehow I got that blasted curse on me."

I glanced at Sophie to see a light dust of pink across her cheek. Don't tell me… I looked back at Prince Justin and saw he was smiling lovingly at her. I let out a small chuckle.

"I know that spell. A kiss from your true love breaks it." The Witch said. Sophie quickly covered her mouth in shock.

"That's right. If it weren't for Sophie, I would have been a scarecrow for the rest of my life." The prince explained.

"Hear that, Soph. You saved your true love just by kissing him." I joked. Sophie turned to give me a 'be quiet' look while Prince Justin looked a bit flustered.

I felt Howl move and turned to look at him. "Howl." I grinned as I saw him open his eyes.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Howl tried to sit up but groaned. "I feel terrible, like there's a weight on my chest."

I giggled at him and soon remembered Sophie's old line from the movie. "A heart's a heavy burden." I said before smiling softly. I helped him sit up.

"I love you, Howl." I confessed.

He blinked in surprised at my sudden confession before smiling at me. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I placed my hand against his chest, smiling when I felt his heartbeat. I kissed him back. I can't believe it. I'm kissing the one and only Howl.

I pulled away teasingly which made Howl furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Now you have to say it too." I said with a smile.

Howl chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I said it many times than you did." He stroked my cheek.

"I love you, Rose." He said. "With all my heart. Before, now and forever."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Well, aren't you a charmer."

Howl leaned forward to kiss me again.

"I can't see!" Markl exclaimed. I tried to hold in a laugh as I saw Howl's expression on being interrupted. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek before turning back to the crowd.

The Witch pulled her hand from his eyes before Markl sprinted towards us with Sophie following after. Markl went to hug his mentor, which Howl couldn't help but laugh.

"You should go home and tell your king to stop this dumb war." The Witch advised the prince.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. One thing you can always count on is that hearts change." The prince said before sharing a look with Sophie. "I will come back for you soon, Sophie."

Sophie smiled at the prince. "Then I'll wait for your return."

"Sophie." I called. "You look amazing. Your hair is like." I smirked slightly. "starlight."

Sophie laughed. "Thank you, Rose. I love it too." She replied as she touched her hair.

Up on the hill, we waved the prince goodbye as he left.

"Wow, Sophie, you fell in love with a prince." I teased.

"Well, you fell in love with a wizard." Sophie quipped. Howl chuckled.

Howl sighed in contentment. "I fell in love with a troublesome woman. In the end, it was worth it."

"Rose, you're red." Sophie pointed out with a laugh at how flustered I was. I elbowed the wizard and playfully glared at him.

"Hey, it's Calcifer!" Markl pointed.

I watched as the light spiraled towards us.

"You didn't have to come back, Calcifer." Howl said with a grin.

I held out my hand so Calcifer could land. "I kind of missed you guys." Calcifer said honestly before adding. "And it looks like it's gonna rain."

"We missed you too, Cal." I said, glancing at Sophie who nodded. We both kissed him making the fire demon blush.

"We're going to have to rebuild the castle again." Howl said as he looked at the broken pieces of what was once our home.

"At least everything ended well." Markl said.

My smile froze when I heard that sentence. The story ended which means there's a fifty-fifty chance that I'll go home.

"Hold on a moment." I said.

I held my breath as I waited for something to happen.

'Akari?'

"_I don't know what happens next, Rose. Honestly, I just feel really tired." _She said. I can hear how exhausted she was from using her magic. I stared out at the sky for at least something. I really can't go home?

"Rose?" Howl touched my shoulder. I turned to give him a smile.

"It's nothing. I just thought something bad would happen." I admitted.

"I won't let anything hurt you." Howl said. I smiled wider. Maybe… this is for the best.

Is it really going to end this way?

* * *

I looked out to the scenery from the balcony. The castle was now new, improved and flying. Calcifer decided to live with us from now on, which made me really happy. It's been a week since the war is over. The kings of both the kingdoms were finally at an agreement since the missing prince returned home. The movie plot has finally ended though I'm still in this world. Though I still missed my real home, I'm kind of glad to stay here with my new family.

I turned at the sound of footsteps. I turned to look at Sophie with a smile. She wasn't wearing her blue dress anymore but had on a yellow dress with a similar style. Even my dress was a different color; the dress was now a nice shade of red.

"Should've known you were here." Sophie said a smile. The castle was now bigger and easier to get lost.

"Well, you found me." I said. "Get any letters from Justin?"

The shy smile only confirmed my question. "What did he write?"

"He wrote that since the war ended, he was given a lot of royal duties but he'll come back as soon as possible."

"Ooh la la." I singsong. "Isn't that wonderful, Soph?"

She shoved me playfully. "So how's Akari?" She asked with concern.

I frowned at the sudden change of the mood. "She feels weak. I was hoping that at least she'll recover but she's getting even worse. She's been complaining less than usual. I need to find Clara and the baby."

"I trust you, Rose. But it feels like you're involved in something dangerous. For some reason a person is hunting you down and it worries me." She said before whispering. "Did you tell Howl about it?"

I nodded. "Yeah but just like what happened to Azmarin, the hunter is nowhere in sight." I answered.

"We'll solve it soon." Sophie said.

"Where's Howl?" I asked.

"He's spending time with Markl and Heen. The Witch of The Waste is with them as well." She answered.

I sighed. "We really need to give her a new name." I said making Sophie giggle.

"Well, let's go." I followed Sophie downs stair, talking about random things.

As soon as I stepped of the last step, I heard her.

"_Rose!"_ Akari screamed. I clutched my ears. What's going on? She sounded scared…

"Rose, are you okay?" Sophie asked with concern. I looked up to answer.

"Something's wrong…" I said as I tried to understand what's going on. I let out a painful groan. "Something's wrong!"

"_Help me, please!"_ She cried.

I instantly had a pounding headache.

"_It's him!"_ Akari yelled. _"Isaac!"_

I gave a painful gasp.

"What's wrong?" Sophie exclaimed in panic.

"Call…" I wheezed. "Howl…"

I watched as Sophie went out the door.

"Akari." I called out. All I heard was a scream before it became frighteningly quiet.

"_Got you now…" _My heard dropped when a male spoke in my mind. Silver eyes stared right at me.

"_As for you…" _He said with a low chuckle. _"You're just an accessory."_

"_No hard feelings, right?"_

I felt my heart tightened and I choked out for air. I fell to the ground, reminding me of the first time this happened.

"Rose!" Howl's voice called out.

I tried to speak but instead a violent cough came out. Howl held me in his arms.

"Rose!" Markl yelled.

I could only let out moans of pain as the grip on my heart tightened. This can't be happening…! My vision turned blurry and I could barely see Howl's face. My eyes slowly closed as I heard him call out my name.

"Open your eyes!" He pleaded. "Don't leave me again!"

Sophie and Markl's voices shouted in panic as well. As I let out a breath, darkness was all I could see. And the pair of silver eyes taunting me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly to a blinding light. I felt that I was resting on something soft. The sound of steady beeping was the first thing I heard. I blinked a few time trying to wipe away the blurriness. I turned my head to slowly see a person sleeping in their seat. I tried to sit up too quickly, which was a mistake. Letting out a groan, the person next to me shifted from their sleep.

"Rose?" The person called out in uncertainty. I turned to the person, slowly recognizing them. I furrowed my eyes in disbelief.

"Mom?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The movie ended but... It's far from over. This chapter wasn't going to end sugar sweet. What will Rose do next? Please review, I like reviews very much especially ones with constructive criticism! :D**

**Remember to review, follow and favorite this story! See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: When I finished the last chapter, I was like "Yay, movie is over... Now what I'm gonna write?" Haha, I had the idea but I didn't know how to transfer it until boom, here it is! I was really satisfied by all the reaction from the last chapter. This is a bit of getting used to. The previous chapters were all following the movie but now that that's gone, It's time for my writing to come out. Usually I'm satisfied with my 3000-4000 word range (is that too long?) but this chapter is around 2500 if you minus the author's note. Now, Rose is back in the real world. What will she do? Also there's a bad word. It's only one but just want to warn you all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I stared at my mother in disbelief and quickly tried to sit up. I winced as I accidentally tugged my IV drip.

"Slow down." She said before giving me a tight hug. I tensed up slightly. Is this real? Am I back in the real world? I slowly wrapped my arms around her as I listened to her mutter words of happiness and relief. I looked around at the unfamiliar room. It was obviously a hospital room but the sudden change of the environment made me feel vulnerable. "My baby. My sweet girl is back."

I pulled away from the embrace. "What's going on?" I asked. She looked older than the last time I saw her. Her brown hair went past her shoulders and reached her waist. She had a few wrinkles now. This might be from how much time flew past. The shine in her eyes disappeared at my question as her face turned grim. She stared down at her lap, her thumb tracing my hand in a circular motion. She then looked at me and removed one hand to smooth down my probably messy hair.

"Rose, I'll tell you everything but first let me get your father. He's at the hospital's cafeteria." She explained as she stroked my cheek. She stood up hesitantly, giving a reassuring squeeze to my hand before leaving.

I was left alone in an unfamiliar room. I glanced down at the hospital gown I wore. I felt under dressed. The normal clothes of reality were ironically foreign than the dresses that I previously wore. I held the side of my head; Akari's presence was long gone. He took her. I couldn't do anything. Or was it just a dream? Was this just an illusion?

I heard the door opened and looked up. It was my dad. He panted slightly, probably from fast walking here. His usually neat brown hair was slightly disheveled. And just like my mom, my dad had small wrinkles around his blue eyes.

"Rose." He went to hug me. I smiled slightly at how familiar this was. Unlike my mom, my dad never gave me nicknames. "You're awake. Thank god."

My mom came and placed a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Do you remember what happened, Rose?" She asked before shaking her head. "I mean, before all _this_ happened?"

I watched as my parents looked at me for any answers. They wanted to know why their only child disappeared for all those years. I couldn't tell her the truth, so I though of my last memory before going into the movie. "I collapsed in my room." I answered. "Why?"

"That was _two years_ ago." She said.

I widened my eyes, so it wasn't a dream. That's when my parents explained to me in detail. The night, two years ago, the apartment block had a blackout. Whilst everyone was distracted, a burglar broke into my apartment. When the landlord came to check on us after the lights came on, Sam and Anna were unconscious and I was missing.

"We were all scared." Mom said, as her lips trembled. "Many months later the police gave up on the case. We all thought you were dead but then a week ago, you were found at the park unconscious."

"Wearing a 19th century dress." My dad added. The dress I wore on the last day…

"Do you remember anything, sweetheart?" Mom asked. "Who took you, where you were, what were you doing those two years?"

"No…" I lied. "I don't."

After a while, a nurse came in to say that the visiting hours are over. Mom made a huge fuss about this. "My daughter just woke up! Who do you think you are, trying to kick me out?" Whilst doing so, Dad calmly pulled her out the room.

"We'll see you again tomorrow, Rose." He said as I wave to them.

The nurse gave me a few check ups before leaving me alone. I lay on my bed awake.

This is real… Everything is real. But Akari is gone. Sophie is gone. Calcifer, Markl, Heen, the Witch and…

Howl.

"_Open your eyes!" He pleaded. "Don't leave me again!"_

I left him. My eyes started to water. After everything that happened, I'm thrown back here. Why? Why is this happening?

* * *

It was morning and two police officers came by to ask me some questions. I was of course surprised before realizing they needed answers about my kidnap. They asked questions like, "Did the culprit look familiar?" "Do you remember anything in the two years span?" "Did you know who kidnapped you?"

All the questions they gave me, I answered with a 'no'. It felt wrong to lie to the policemen but it was better than telling the truth and look delusional.

Then they ask. "What did he look like?"

"He had pale skin, gray eyes, he looked to be in his thirties, he always wore a hood so I don't really know his hair color." I ended up describing Isaac. "He had two girls with him. Twins."

The older policeman looked surprise. "How old were they?" He asked.

"They were in their teen years. But they weren't scared at all." I answered.

"Either they're accomplices or he held onto those girls long enough for them to develop Stockholm syndrome." The younger one suggested.

"Thank you for your time." The older man said. I nodded and watched them walk out.

"Get me the files of missing children cases." He ordered the younger policeman as they left.

As soon as they left, my room was finally silent. I looked up when the door opened up, and a woman came in.

"Sam?" I asked in disbelief. My friend gave a watery sigh. Sam who was usually composed, was tearing up at the sight at me.

"Thank god, you're alive!" She exclaimed and hugged me. "You idiot. You had me worried."

She pulled away and sat down on the chair next to me. I paid attention to how different she was. She had on her usual black rimmed glasses and she wore a business like suit.

"What are you wearing?" I joked.

"This?" Sam said as she looked at her outfit. "While you were missing, Anna and I graduated university. We even got jobs. I'm a lawyer now."

"And Anna…" She paused.

"Tell me!" I said impatiently.

Sam chuckled. "She's a nursery teacher."

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Are we talking about the same Anna?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Well, since you disappeared, everyone changed a bit." I watched as she absently pulled her black hair behind her ear. Something about her hair was bothering me. It's short.

"Did you…?" I started. I stared at her hair before looking back at mine. Sam's long black hair was cut short in the same style as mine. "You cut your hair?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, during those two years, I couldn't get over the fact that you're gone. So I went to your usual salon and asked your usual hairdresser, you remember Rachel, to give me the exact same hairstyle as yours."

I stared at her hair with my mouth open. "You did that because of me?"

She looked down to see a new message on her phone. "You should see what Anna did to her hair. Who is right now on her way up." She said with a smile.

As soon as she said that, there was shouting outside. "Miss, no running!" A nurse called out. My door slammed open and a person barreled through to give me a hug.

"You're alive!" I heard Anna's voice yell out. I pulled away from the hug and gasped.

"Your hair!"

She blinked in confusion as I stared at her hair. My extroverted friend who usually had blonde curls was now a brunette!

"You dyed your hair!" I pointed out.

Anna flipped her hair. "You say it as if it's a bad thing. Besides don't I look more pretty as a brunette?"

Sam looked at her with a bored look. "Sure." She answered just to appease the 'brunette'. Anna pouted slightly at the unenthusiastic reaction.

"You guys changed your appearance because of me?" I asked.

Anna's happy expression turned somber. "It makes us feel like you were still here." She said. "I mean when you disappeared."

I looked at my two friends before looking down in shame. "Sorry." I said about my disappearance.

"Don't be." Sam said. "You didn't ask to be kidnapped. Once we find that man, I'll make sure to be the prosecutor on his case." Her eyes narrowed in determination.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "I hope that asshole rots in hell." She muttered.

"The fact that you cursed and that you're still wearing your work uniform makes me wonder if you're a good role model to kids." Sam stated.

"What?" Anna said as her eyes widened. "Kids love me!"

"Sure…" Sam rolled her eyes.

"They do! Tell her, Rose!"

"She just woke up! How would she know?"

"Children, that's enough." I teased. Anna and Sam stared at me before laughing. I laughed as well.

"Oh my gosh! After you get out of this place, we need to have a party to celebrate!" Anna squeals.

"A party? Really?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I wasn't surprised at all, Anna always tries to find an excuse to party.

"Of course! Your mom and dad, Sam and, of course me, as well as Sam's grandma! And maybe a few more people…"

My smile froze at the sentence. "Sam's grandma?"

Sam smiled nervously and clasped her hands tightly. "Yeah, she was staying over for a month when we heard you were alive and safe. She wanted to see you." I blinked in confusion at how nervous Sam was. Did something happen about her grandma?

"Everyone wanted to see you." Anna said, not noticing Sam's change of behavior and began listing all the people I knew but all I could think of was Sam's grandmother.

_"My grandma told me this superstition that when you blow the fire of the candle, you will have a life changing event", she explained. I raised an eyebrow at her. Sam wasn't the kind of person that cares for superstitions. "But it's strange, this is Grandma's prized possession but why's it here and why would she give it to you."_

She was the one that gave me the candle… She's reason why I went into the movie. She knows something, I'm sure of it. If I talk to her, she might help me get back. I'll find Akari and help her. I'll be able to get back to Howl. But that would be selfish. I looked back to see my two friends bickering. In the movie, I wanted so badly to get home but now that I'm here, I want to go back to Howl. This isn't fair for both sides. My parents and friends waited two years and literally thought I was dead. While we finally got a happy ending with my new friends only to disappear. Sam's grandmother has the answer. I'm sure of it.

Hours passed where my friends and I just talked. Well, they talked, I was listening. They talked about things that happened while I was gone. Before long visiting hours were over and they had to leave.

"I swear, I'll come visit you everyday. After my work hours are over, I'll come rushing here." Anna said as she hugged me for the dozenth time.

"We can't hog her to ourselves. At least let her spend time with her parents." Sam said with a smile as she gave me a brief hug.

"I'll wait for you guys. It's not like I'm going anywhere." I joked. The room was soon quiet and I felt lonely as I tried to sleep but couldn't.

Every time I drift off into sleep, I get a nightmare of Isaac taunting me. His horrible laugh mocking me. I lay in the bed, covered in sweat, staring at the ceiling. I don't like hospitals. My dad said I was the same like my grandparents. They hated hospitals so much. Sometimes they would even hide injuries just so they wouldn't go to hospitals. I remembered how my grandfather used to complain about it.

"_The differences between hospitals and home is that hospitals are very lonely even though lots of people stay here."_

He was right. My grandparents always count for the days to get discharged so they could go back home. Now I'm in the same position.

I slowly hummed the song of the falling stars that lulled me to sleep. Instead of a dream, I got another memory.

_"Chay!" She called out to the man she loved. Clara ran to reach her lover but was held back by her father._

_"Let go!" She screamed. Her father clenched his teeth. Unlike the townspeople, he had no ill will to the wizard. Unlike other towns that embraced the ideas of magic, Azmarin shunned the thought. Yet, he doesn't want his daughter to be punished as well. Agatha watched as her Father held a struggling Clara. She glanced down at the bundle in her arms. It was horrible for her to think that the sleeping baby in her arms were the cause of all this. As she gently rocked the baby, she looked forward to see Chay being dragged by the guards to be tied to a stake._

_None of the townspeople reacted to Clara's screams and pleads. Chay made eye contact with Clara. His heart clenched at the tears rolling down her face. Clara didn't understand what's going on._

_'Do something, you idiot!' she thought. But he didn't do anything at all. He didn't resist. Didn't use his magic. He was calm and peaceful. Because Chay knew. If it meant that his love and his daughter would live, he's willing to sacrifice his own life._

_Clara's father turned her around and held her tightly so she wouldn't see. Clara struggled but froze when she heard the sounds of fire crackling and the cheers of the town's people. Agatha shut her eyes from the sight and held the fragile baby protectively. No matter how much she tried not to. The disgusting voice still whispers in her head._

_"**It's all your fault.**" It sneered at the baby._

* * *

In front of me was one of the policemen from our last meeting, the older one. His face was grim and I couldn't help but worry. "Miss. Archer. Does these names, Claire and Blaire Hunter recall anything?" He asked.

I blinked in confusion. "Yes… but not the last name though." I answered. He closed his eyes for a moment. He pulled something out of the file he had.

"Do you recognize who's in the picture?" He asked, holding the photo out to me.

I accepted it and all it took was one look for my eyes widen in shock, the photo slipping out of my hand. The photo landed on the blanket making me stare at familiar twins smiling back at me. Though familiar, they were different. Blaire's red eyes turned to the color of the sea and Claire's hair was darkened. Not only that they were more younger. The two girls were finally lookalikes with their black hair and blue eyes.

"You know them?" He asked but he already knew from my reaction.

"How?" I asked. I don't understand. How is this possible? They were from the world in the movie, not here.

"They were reported missing for five years. They were eleven years old during the time they went missing. They were also orphans."

"I knew them… They were there as well with him…" I said as I thought about the twins. The picture really resembles them.

I looked at him. "Where are they?"

His face was even grimmer as he passed another photo. I took it and looked at it.

"What…?" I stared at the picture in horror. They were sixteen in this picture, no doubt just like the intimidating twins I've met. But they weren't smiling in the picture.

Their face held no expression, their eyes clouded. They lay sprawled on the ground. The outfit they wore was covered in dirt and was slightly torn. Bruises and dried blood was seen on the arms and legs. They were dead…

* * *

**A/N: Before anything, Yes, Rose's full name is Rose Archer. In my opinion, I think it's okay but I'm not sure. Usually I don't like writing bad words but I felt it fits for Anna's personality. I added in the name 'Rachel' because that will be the name of the character for my next fic once this story ends. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Remember to review, follow and favorite this story! See ya next time!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's so short. I don't like it! I should make a goal. Having a range around 3000-4000 is just to ambitious. It's better 2500-3000. I'm getting ready for college and am super nervous at what my friends told me about it but also excited. **Anyways, here is the chapter!****

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It's been a week since I got out of the hospital which made me super relieved! The day that I was finally discharged, made me excited. My parents, Sam and Anna were there to meet me. We drove towards our apartment. Sam and Anna were still living there and surprisingly didn't wreck the whole place. They were two distinct characters; usually nothing ends well when a fight breaks out. They kept my room clean, well mostly, by covering the furniture with sheets of white cloth and keeping my belongings in a neat stack of cardboard box.

My two friends help me bring back my room to its former glory. We sat cross-legged on the floorboards and opened boxes to put back stuff, joking around about the stuff I had. I was slowly getting comfortable in my old band t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Seriously, why did you even buy this?" Anna said as she pulled out a strangely shaped stress reliever.

"It was a birthday present from Derek. You know, when we were still dating." I fumed silently at the thought of that jerk. While we were still dating, he cheated on me with my colleague from my old part time job.

"I'm glad you broke up with him." Sam stated. "I couldn't stand his smoking habits."

"But he was decent guy beside the cheating part, I guess." Anna said before brightening up. "Speaking of dating… Rose, I forgot to tell you! I have a new boyfriend!"

"Wow!" I glanced at Sam. Sam nodded to answer my hidden question. Sam opened a box and pulled out a purple candle. She narrowed her eyes at it and placed it between us. She caught my eyes and gave a shaky smile. I smiled back, a bit worried. Sam was acting a bit strange time to time. I have a feeling Sam already knows what really happened to me but I can't confront her. What if she actually didn't and thought that I was going looked back at Anna who was talking about her boyfriend.

"His name is James and he works as a doctor." Anna explained.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure you didn't just hook up with him while I was in the hospital?" I asked. She playfully hit my shoulder.

"Nope!" She answered with a satisfied smile. I smiled slightly that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"She's telling the truth. The relationship's been going on for a year. It's really serious this time." Sam added as she organized my stuff.

I gasped in amazement. That's longer than her other relationships. "He must be a really great guy." I commented. Either he's a male version of Anna or he's a really tolerant guy.

"He is!" Anna exclaimed. I grinned at the happiness in Anna's eyes. She really loved him. I slowly thought of Howl and gave a quiet sigh. Ever since I got back home, all I could think of was Howl. Is he still sad? Am I dead in that world? Or when I left, did they forget about me? No. I don't want that to happen. I miss him so much. Lots of questions filled my head about Howl but I shook my head. Don't think about that world now. Think about reality. Family and friends. When the party comes, I'll get to see Sam's grandma. She has the answers.

I smiled as my friends started talking about this 'James'. I remembered my conversation with that police officer. I remember that his last name was Hayes.

"_This doesn't make any sense…" I looked at the policeman for an explanation. He gently took the photo and puts it back into the file.  
_

"_When you told us about the fact that the suspect was accompanied by twins, we searched through cases of missing children. That's when we found… them."_

"_Like I said, they disappeared five years ago. Yesterday, we got a call from a civilian about a murder." Officer Hayes said. He looked to the side and raked a hand through his short hair. "Coincidentally, they were found at Hyde Park."_

"_Surveillance cameras from the shops showed the twins buying stuff before the time of death. They were accompanied by a man in a hoodie." He continued. "We're still tracking him down."_

So they only found Claire and Blaire. "_You said they were orphans, right?" I asked._

_The police nodded. "They had an older sister, of course."_

'Claire and I were hoping to cast a funny prank on our elder sister.'

_I remembered them saying they had a big sister. I had thought it was a lie but maybe now its the truth. "Where is she?" I asked again. Maybe I could get some answers from her. I feel like something about this is connected to the movie world._

_He sighed. "Same place you'll find the twins." He answered which made my heart drop. "She had a mental problem on her health record. She was suicidal and had a depression. She was in the hospital during the kidnapping. Once she found out about the kidnap, she lost it."_

_I felt a huge amount of sorrow. It must have been heartbreaking for her to find out her only family was missing. "What about the man in the hood?"_

"_Still missing. We'll find him soon." The police reassured._

_I smiled but I knew that they wouldn't find him. He's from another world, after all._

* * *

Agatha watched as her sister nursed the baby with a loving expression. She listened as her sister sang the song of falling stars with tears trailing down her face. Their father had died yesterday. During one of the baby's burst of magic, he died. Agatha finally knew that baby didn't differentiate between friend and foe. Even family is at the mercy of her power. Would the baby kill her own mother too? The baby killed Chay well more specifically was the reason of his death. Agatha glanced at the woman next to Clara. The woman stayed quiet and listened to the lullaby. Agatha didn't know what to think of the stranger. Was she a witch or just a normal woman? Soon the baby was soothed asleep and Clara placed the baby into her cradle. As Clara looked down at her child, the mysterious woman stood next to Clara. The two talked in hushed conversation before the woman ended it. She walked off and met Agatha at the door. The strange woman smiled at Agatha as she nodded back, giving a wary stare. Agatha watched as the woman left to the kitchen, leaving Agatha, Clara and the baby.

She slowly stepped into the room. Clara didn't seem to realize that her sister was in the room. Agatha stepped closer until she was stood right behind her. She looked over Clara's shoulder to see the baby fast asleep. She didn't understand her sister. What Clara saw was a little baby but in Agatha's eyes was a demon. That's right…

The baby is a demon. The baby placed a spell on her sister. That's why her sister was different. She looked at the back of Clara. This woman isn't her sister anymore. This woman is now a puppet.

"Hck…!"

Agatha's vision went red as she tightened the grip around Clara's throat. Clara struggled before finally escaping the death trap. She fell to the floor, hacking and gasping for air. She slowly looked up at Agatha in fear.

"Agatha…?" She coughed once more. Agatha didn't hesitate to grab her sister's throat.

Clara gasped as she clawed at her sister. Agatha was too focused to feel the pain as she squeezed the life out. "Give me back my sister!" She roared. Clara turned pale at the lack of air.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and was pulled. The person threw Agatha from Clara. Agatha felt her head hit the cabinet and winced. She looked to see strange yet meddlesome woman at Clara's side.

"Clara!" She called out as she held onto the girl. Agatha narrowed her eyes in anger before glancing at the cradle.

When the woman was sure that Clara was still alive, she looked to see that Agatha and the baby was gone. She ran through the house to see Agatha slipping through the front door with a crying baby in her hands.

"Agatha, wait!" She called out and ran after Agatha.

* * *

A day later, I stood in the apartment with close friends and family. Everyone looked a bit older then before. My little cousins were now studying in high school and my older cousins had gotten married, some already had kids. Everyone greeted me with, "Welcome back!" "It's so good to see you again!"

I absently gave them replies as I searched for someone. "Sweetie, who are you looking for?" I turned to see Mom. She smiled at me as she stood next to me. She wore a simply black dress with a cardigan. Her hair was tied in a loose bun. She glanced at my outfit and her smile widened just an inch.

I wore a simple navy blue off shoulder dress with the skirt reaching my knees, which was different from my usual band t-shirts and jeans. It was my habit to wear dresses now and again. I mean I have been wearing lots of dresses the past two years. Which seem to excite my mom a lot. She must be thinking, 'Oh my daughter has finally stopped being a tomboy and is now a real woman.!' I chuckled slightly at the thought.

"I'm trying to see if Sam and her grandma is here yet." I said as I tiptoed to see over the party guests.

My apartment was small and though there were only around twenty people, it was a bit cramp. My friends from work, college, high school and middle school were here as well as my relatives that had the time to come over. I watched as my nieces, nephews and younger cousins ran around, squeezing through tight spaces. With the couch already taken by a few people, others sat on the floor. Some of the guests were dancing at the other side of the living room with some popular songs blasting through the stereo.

"Don't worry, Rose. They'll make it here." Mom said. Her brown eyes caught sight of something. "So that's Anna's boyfriend." She mused.

I turned to see Anna doing her usual role being the life of the party. She danced as hard as she can. Her laugh louder than anyone else as she wrapped her arms around a guy's neck, who I recently found out to be her new boyfriend. Strangely, the guy was an exact opposite of Anna. With his black hair slicked back and dark brown eyes, he looked like a smart and gentle guy.

"Anna has a nice man now while Sam is married to her work. Oh, Rose, please find yourself a good man." My mom said with a sigh.

I smiled slightly as I thought about Howl. I'm pretty sure I already had. "Sure Mom." I said.

I heard the door open. "Alright, everyone! Move it!" Sam hollered. "Senior coming through!"

I smiled as I saw the elderly woman. She was the same height as Sam who was an inch taller than me. I waved them over. Sam caught my eye and for some reason she looked nervous. Sam said something to her grandmother and the senior gave a smile. Sam leads her grandmother towards my mom and I.

"Hello, Mrs. Rowan." My mom greeted. Grandma Rowan was wearing a blue blouse and a grey cardigan with black pants. Her grey white hair was short and reached her shoulders.

"Mrs. Archer." Sam's grandmother replied. She turned to me and gave a mysterious smile. "Rose…"

I gave a smile back at her. "Grandma Rowan." I greeted.

"Mrs. Archer, have you seen Anna?" Sam asked. My mom points at a direction. Sam saw the 'brunette' making out with her boyfriend and sighed before walking towards the couple. Grandma Rowan caught sight of the scene, her nose crinkling, she shook her head in disapproval.

"Rose, I'm going to go look for your father, okay?" Mom said.

"Sure." I nodded. My mom gave a smile and touched my shoulder before walking off. Grandma Rowan and I stared at one another.

"It is nice to see you safe, Rose. Living in another world for two years must be frightening." She said. I narrowed my eyes. She knew everything. I opened my mouth to talk but she interrupted me.

"I'm sure you have a lot to ask, Rose. But not here." She said before glancing at my room. I nodded, realizing that it would be better to talk in my room.

I lead her to my room and closed my door shut. I turned around to see that she was looking around my room.

"Why did you give me that candle?" I asked. She stopped her eyes at me.

"Because I wanted to." She answered. That didn't explain much so I continued asking.

"Did you know what was inside that candle?" I asked. She pursed her lips in thought before smiling.

"Yes." She answered.

"Do you know Akari?" I asked once more.

"Is that what you named her?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. So she does know!

"Do you know her real name?"

"After all these years, I seem to have forgotten." She answered with a sigh.

"Who are you?" I exclaimed. I sighed in frustration. This woman was the key to all my questions but she's just coyly answers them with answers that aren't exactly helpful.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" She cheekily asked. For a grandma, she acted more like a teenager.

I gaped at her before shaking my head. "No, no it's not!" I snapped.

"Here's a hint. Who does Sam remind you of?" She leaned over with a mischievous smile.

"I don't know. I-" I paused as I thought for a moment of Sam. Black hair…

_Her raven hair was a mess._

Blue eyes…

_Her blue eyes gleamed with optimism._

When I look at Sam, she resembled so much of Clara. I remember Sam's dad who has the exact same features. I looked back at Grandma Rowan. If I imagined what her gray hair used to be, raven locks would be the first color I see. Looking at the wrinkles on her face, most of them were from smiling a lot. Does this mean Grandma Rowan is Clara? If she's Clara, then Sam's dad is Aster? So the baby is a boy? That means Clara and her baby is safe!

All the signs proved she was Clara but then I noticed something different.

Grandma Rowan had dark brown eyes. Clara didn't have brown eyes. She wasn't Clara but as I stared at her brown eyes, it leads me to guess that she was a certain person… A person who I never would have thought.

"Agatha?"

* * *

**A/N: Boom! Did you guys expected that? Grandma Rowan and Agatha are complete opposites aren't they. What made Agatha change though?****Remember to review, follow and favorite this story! See ya next time!**


End file.
